Harry Potter und der Todesfluch
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Komplett! Das 7. Schuljahr hat begonnen und plötzlich schmerzt Harrys Narbe wieder. Dies ist meine erste HP Story, bitte revwiet. HH.
1. Kapitel 1 Die Narbe

Dies ist meine erste HP-Fanfic. Also bitte rewiet ganz eifrig, was ihr davon haltet.  
  
Natürlich gehören alle Charakter J.K. Rowling und ich schreibe die Geschichte nur zum Spaß und will kein Geld damit verdienen.  
  
Also bitte sagt mir eure Meinung, damit ich weiß, ob ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin.  
  
Altersbeschränkung zunächst mal keine!  
Harry Potter und der Todesfluch  
  
Kapitel 1 Die Narbe  
  
Schon seit Stunden trommelte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben. Durch das trübe Wetter wirkte das Klassenzimmer im Nordturm noch stickiger und düsterer, als sonst. Ein blumiger, süßlicher Duft wurde im ganzen Raum verströmt, denn Professor Trelawney hatte soeben noch mehr Duftöl in die kleine Teelichter gefüllt, die überall verteilt waren.  
  
Harry hätte am liebsten einfach ein Fenster aufgerissen, denn er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. In all den Jahren in Hogwarts hatte er sich nie mit Wahrsagen anfreunden können der Unterricht war langweilig und jedes Jahr sagte Sybill Trelawney seinen Tod voraus, aber Harry nahm eigentlich keine Notiz mehr davon. Schließlich war er inzwischen im siebten und letzten Schuljahr und lebte immer noch.  
  
Benebelt von Professor Trelawneys gleichförmigen Singsang, über die Bedeutung von Omen, glitten seine Gedanken ab. Er starrte auf Hermines Rücken, die eine Bank vor ihm saß. Eigentlich hatte Hermine Wahrsagen nach dem dritten Schuljahr abgewählt, doch sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, diese Jahr noch mal an dem Kurs teilzunehmen, warum war eigentlich unklar, sie hatte es nicht sagen wollen. In letzter Zeit dachte Harry viel über Hermine nach und hatte dabei dieses seltsame kribbeln im Bauch. Plötzlich fielen ihm Dinge an ihr auf, die er vorher nie bemerkt hatte. Wie hübsch sie ihre Augen aufschlug oder wie süß sie aussah, wenn sie sich konzentrierte...  
  
`Hör auf damit Harry` schalt er sich selbst und versuchte sich wieder auf die Teeblätter zu konzentrieren, die sich in seiner Tasse zu einem undurchschaubaren Haufen zusammengeknüllt hatten.  
  
Doch der plötzlich einsetzende Schmerz an seiner Narbe, hielt ihn davon ab, dem Unterricht weiter zu folgen. Er war so heftig, dass Harry beide Hände gegen die Stirn presste und sich nach vorne beugte. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es lautstark und seine Ohren rauschten. Es war, als ob die Welt um ihn herum in einem dunklen Nebel versank.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron schüttelte ihn am Arm und schien ihn damit wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zuholen.  
  
Als Harry endlich aufblickte, sah er wie ihn die gesamte Klasse anstarrte. Alle hatten sich auf ihren Stühlen umgedreht und blickten ihn schockiert an. Professor Trelawney stand vor ihm und beugte sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herab.  
  
"Mr. Potter, mein Junge, geht es ihnen gut?"  
  
Harry blickte ein wenig verdattert drein, er wusste nicht so recht, was eigentlich los war. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe hatte nachgelassen, er versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln.  
  
"Es geht mir gut, es ist nichts."  
  
"Sind sie sicher? Ich kann sie in den Krankenflügel schicken, wenn sie sich unwohl fühlen."  
  
"Nein, dass ist wirklich nicht notwendig, ich habe nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen." Antwortete er mit leicht barschem Unterton. Alles nur nicht in den Krankenflügel, in wenigen Tagen würde ein wichtiges Quidditch Spiel gegen Slytherin stattfinden. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm vielleicht die Teilnahme daran verbot.  
  
"Nun gut, dann fahren wir mit dem Unterricht fort." Professor Trelawney ging wieder nach vorne und seine Mitschüler drehten sich langsam wieder um.  
Nur Ron und Hermine starrten ihn immer noch mit besorgten Blicken an.  
  
"Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?" Raunte Ron so leise wie möglich.  
  
Harry nickte und starrte wieder stumm auf die Teeblätter.  
  
Ron sah zu Hermine und ihrer beide Blicke besagten: "Das stimmt nicht."  
Nach einer schier endlosen halben Stunde war Wahrsagen zu Ende und die Schüler verließen eiligst das muffige Klassenzimmer.  
  
Ron und Hermine liefen zunächst stumm neben Harry her. Jedoch nur solange, bis ihre Mitschüler um die Ecke verschwunden waren.  
  
"Was war vorhin mit dir los?" Fragte Hermine hastig, nachdem der Flur endlich leer war.  
  
"Hattest du wirklich nur Kopfschmerzen?" Fragte Ron und sah seinen Freund ernst an.  
  
Harry seufzte, er wollte seine beiden Freunde nicht belügen.  
  
"Nein, es war nur.. Meine Narbe hat nur wehgetan."  
  
" N U R deine Narbe?" Hermine war abrupt stehen geblieben, ihre Stimme klang ein wenig schrill. "Harry, du weißt was es immer bedeutete hat, wenn deine Narbe wehtat."  
  
"Hermine hat Recht Harry." Sagte Ron. "Jedesmal hatte es irgendetwas mit.." Er zögerte kurz. "Mit Du-weißt-schon-wen zu tun."  
  
"Du meinst mit Voldemort, nenn ihn doch endlich mal beim Namen, Ron." Antwortete Harry ungehalten.  
  
"Ist doch egal, wie ich ihn nenne. Jedenfalls bedeutete es nichts gutes, wenn deine Narbe schmerzt."  
  
"Ich finde, du solltest es Dumbeldore sagen, Harry." Mischte sich jetzt Hermine wieder ein.  
Harry gab keine Antwort und lief weiter. Vielleicht hatte es diesmal gar nichts zu bedeuten.  
  
"Harry!" Rief Hermine und zusammen mit Ron lief sie ihm hinterher.  
  
Kurz vor der großen Halle waren die drei wieder auf gleicher Höhe.  
  
"Das meine ich ernst Harry." Zischte Hermine noch einmal.  
  
An der Tür blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich zu ihr und Ron um. Er sah echte Besorgnis in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde.  
  
"Also gut, wenn es euch beruhigt, werde ich es Dumbeldore sagen."  
Wortlos liefen sie in die Halle und nahmen am Tisch der Gryffindors Platz.  
  
Während des Mittagessens schwieg Harry die meiste Zeit, er grübelte über die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe nach. War Voldemort wieder in der Nähe? 


	2. Kapitel 2 Dumbeldores Neuigkeiten

Vielen Dank für eure schnellen reviews. Es freut mich, dass euch meine Geschichte interessiert und ihr weiter lesen wollt. ( Hier als Kapitel 2, ich hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin.  
Kapitel 2 Dumbeldores Neuigkeiten  
  
Als Harry, Ron und Hermine nach dem Essen am Lehrertisch vorbei liefen, stieß Hermine Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und deutete ihm an zu Dumbeldore zu gehen.  
  
Doch bevor Harry etwas tun konnte, rief Dumbeldore plötzlich: "Mr. Potter würden sie wohl auf ein Gespräch mit in mein Büro kommen? Und Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger richten sie doch bitte Madam Sprout aus, dass Harry an dieser Stunde nicht teilnehmen wird, er ist durch mich entschuldigt."  
  
"Ja, Professor Dumbeldore." Antworteten die beiden wie aus einem Mund, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern machten.  
  
Währenddessen folgte Harry wortlos dem Schulleiter.  
  
"Pfirsichkuchen", murmelte Professor Dumbeldore, woraufhin sich die große Statue drehte und den Weg zu seinem Büro freigab.  
  
Mit einem leisen kreischen wurden sie von Fox begrüßt, als sie eintraten. Der Phönix reckte seinen Hals und ließ sich von Dumbeldore sanft unter dem Schnabel kraulen.  
  
"Hallo Fox", sagte Harry und der Vogel klickerte freundlich.  
  
"Setz dich Harry, ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen." Sagte Dumbeldore und ließ sich selbst in seinem hohen Lehnstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder. "Harry ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Neuigkeit für dich. Zunächst die gute, gestern bekam ich die Nachricht vom Zaubereiministerium, dass Sirius Black endlich offiziell für unschuldig erklärt worden ist. Man hat endlich Beweise gefunden, die seine vollkommene Unschuld bezeugen." Über seine Brille hinweg sah er zu Harry, der zu strahlen anfing. "Natürlich habe ich Sirius sogleich eine Botschaft zukommen lassen, auf die ich heute eine Antwort von ihm bekam. Er hat auch einen Brief an dich beigelegt, ich werde ihn dir gleich geben. Doch zuerst noch die schlechte Nachricht. Wie man uns mitgeteilt hat, haben Voldemorts Aktivitäten stark zugenommen. Die Schar der Todesser um ihn herum wird immer größer. Es steht zu befürchten, dass schon bald ein größerer Angriff von ihnen ausgehen wird. Und über kurz oder lang, wird er versuchen dich anzugreifen Harry."  
  
Harry saß in seinem Stuhl und umklammerte angespannt die Armlehnen.  
  
"Es ist nichts neues, dass Voldemort versucht mich zu töten, Sir. Aber warum rechnen sie ausgerechnet jetzt so fest damit?"  
  
"Nun Harry", Dumbeldore stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. "Es ist dein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts und wir vermuten, dass Voldemort dich töten will, bevor du ein fertiger Zauberer bist. Mit jedem Jahr wirst du ihm gefährlicher und wenn es ihm nicht gelingt, dich jetzt zu töten, wird es noch schwerer. Verstehst du?" Er hatte sich umgedreht und sah Harry in die Augen.  
  
"Ich glaube schon Sir."  
  
"Ich möchte also, dass du mir erzählst, wenn irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches passiert, ja? Professor Trelawney sagte mir, du hättest dich vorhin seltsam im Unterricht benommen."  
  
Etwas verblüfft sah Harry ihn an, war es normal, dass ein Lehrer gleich Bericht erstattete?  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe alle Lehrer gebeten, mir Auffälligkeiten zu melden, dass betrifft jedoch nicht nur deine Person." Erklärte Dumbeldore.  
  
Natürlich erzählte Dumbeldore ihm nicht, wen er noch besonders beobachtete, aber Harry konnte sich denken, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einige der Slytherins lenkte. Schließlich gehörten nicht wenige Familien von Slytherin Schülern den Todessern an, allen voran Draco Malfoy. Es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass der Schulleiter acht gab.  
  
"Nun ja, Sir. es war nur so, dass meine Narbe wehgetan hat." Sagte Harry leise, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
"Ich verstehe!" Murmelte Professor Dumbeldore nachdenklich.  
  
Dann öffnete er eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und reichte ihm ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament. Harry nahm es entgegen und sah Sirius Schrift darauf.  
  
"Du kannst jetzt gehen, Harry."  
  
Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er sich nochmals umdrehte.  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore", der Professor sah von einem Stück Pergament auf in das er sich bereits vertieft hatte. "Ich glaube, ich sollte ihnen sagen, dass die Schmerzen in meiner Narbe niemals vorher so stark waren, wie heute."  
  
Der Professor lächelte ihm zu: "Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit Harry. Ich habe mir so etwas schon gedacht."  
  
Harry nickte nachdenklich und verließ das Büro. Im Gang sah er auf die Uhr. In einer halben Stunde wäre der Unterricht beendet. Er beschloss im Gryffindor Turm auf Ron und Hermine zu warten. Solange könnte er Sirius Brief lesen.  
  
Sirius war endlich frei, er würde sich nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Diese Nachricht freute Harry so sehr, dass er die Gefahren, die von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern ausging für eine Weile vergaß. 


	3. Kapitel 3 Sirius Brief

Ich finde es toll, dass ihr so lieb und nett reviewt! Danke! Ich werde mich bemühen möglichst schnell weiter zuschreiben. Doch leider muss man manchmal noch ein bisschen arbeiten *seufz*.  
  
Hermione - also ich finde das "Sir" nicht so schlimm! Irgendwie klingt es in meinen Augen nur respektvoll. Aber ich werde es ohnehin bestimmt nicht zu oft benutzen.  
Kapitel 3 Sirius Brief  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war noch nahezu leer. Nur ein paar Zweitklässler saßen an einem Tisch in der Nähe des Kamins und spielten eine Partie Zauberschach. Sie waren so in ihr Spiel vertieft, dass sie Harry gar nicht bemerkten, der sich in einen der bequemen roten Sessel fallen ließ.  
  
Harry blickte auf das Pergament mit Sirius großzügiger Handschrift darauf, welche er in den vergangenen Jahren gut kennen gelernt hatte. Zwischen ihm und seinem Patenonkel hatte sich eine echte Freundschaft entwickelt. Wenn Sirius sich auch die ganze über Zeit versteckt hatte halten müssen, der schriftlichte Kontakt mit ihm hatte Harry immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass Sirius für ihn da war.  
Lieber Harry,  
  
bestimmt hat Dumbeldore Dir die gute Botschaft mitgeteilt. Endlich bin ich wirklich frei, mit Remus Hilfe habe ich es geschafft, dass das Zaubereiministerium mir endliche Glauben schenkte. Wie es dazu kam, werde ich dir bei Gelegenheit erzählen.  
  
Nun kann ich Dich endlich einmal in Hogwarts Besuchen kommen und diesmal brauche ich mich nicht als Hund zu tarnen! Ich freue mich schon sehr, Dich und Deine Freunde wieder zusehen.  
  
Doch vorher muss ich erst noch einen Auftrag für Dumbeldore erledigen, um den er mich gebeten hat. Sobald dieser Auftrag erledigt ist, werde ich mich wieder melden. Leider kannst Du mir keine Antwort schicken, denn ich werde viel unterwegs sein und mein Aufenthaltsort muss nochmals geheim bleiben.  
  
Doch ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen!  
Dein Sirius Black  
Harry ließ das Pergament sinken und starrte vor sich hin. Was Sirius wohl für Dumbeldore erledigen musste? Bestimmt hatte es etwas mit den Aktivitäten von Voldemort zu tun, dass spürte er.  
Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als mehrere Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Auch Ron und Hermine kamen kurz darauf herein. Sie entdeckten Harry und kamen auf ihn zugeeilt.  
"Was wollte Dumbeldore von dir?" Fragte Ron aufgeregt und ließ sich auf ein rotes Sofa fallen.  
"Hast du ihm das mit deiner Narbe erzählt?" Drängelte Hermine, während sie ihren Umhang ablegte und Harry mal wieder auffiel, was für schöne Haare sie doch hatte. Als Hermine ihn jedoch ansah, wand er rasch den Blick ab, um sich nicht zu verraten.  
"Ja, ich hab es ihm erzählt. Er sagte mir, dass Voldemorts Aktivitäten sich verstärkt haben", Harry hatte sich ein wenig zu Ron und Hermine vorgebeugt und sprach im Flüsterton, damit die anderen nichts mitbekamen.  
Hermine machte ein düsteres Gesicht: "Erwartet er einen Angriff?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Dann ist dass vielleicht der Grund für deine Narbenschmerzen", meinte Ron.  
"Kann schon sein. Dumbeldore hatte aber auch gute Neuigkeiten." Harry hielt Sirius Brief hoch und erzählte ihnen von dessen neuer Freiheit.  
"Mensch Harry, das ist großartig", lachte Ron, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. "Würde nur gerne wissen, was für einen Auftrag er erledigen soll."  
"Das ist wirklich toll! Ich freu mich so für ihn", rief Hermine und berührte dabei freudig Harrys Arm, weshalb sein Herz plötzlich schneller zu schlagen begann. 


	4. Kapitel 4 Aufregung vor dem Quidditchspi...

*Hier also das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langweilig*  
Kapitel 4 Aufregung vor dem Quidditchspiel  
Blinzelnd und gähnend erwachte Harry in seinem Bett. Er tastete nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf.  
Durch das Fenster fiel ein heller Sonnenstrahl. Gestern noch hatte es gestürmt und gewittert. Bei schönem Wetter würde es leichter sein, gegen Slytherin zu spielen. Heute würde endlich das lang erwartete Spiel stattfinden.  
Im letzten Schuljahr hatte Gryffindor den Quidditch Pokal an Syltherin verloren und dass nur, weil Harry beim letzten Spiel krank gewesen war. Er hatte eine starke Grippe gehabt. Zwar wollte Harry trotzdem mitspielen, aber Professor McGonagall hatte es strikt untersagt.  
Darum mussten sie das heutige Spiel gewinnen, die Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor wollte dieses Jahr den Pokal wieder in den Händen halten.  
Harry schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und wurde auf einmal von einem Schwindelgefühl erfasst, plötzlich begann seine Narbe zu brennen. Benommen saß er auf dem Bettrand und rieb sich die Stirn. Was war hier nur los?  
"He, Harry Zeit zu aufstehen", gut gelaunt betrat Ron den Raum, sein Lächeln erstarb, als er Harrys elenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Was ist denn los? Bist du krank?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Meine.. Narbe", stammelte er.  
"Was! Schon wieder? Mensch Harry.."  
  
"Es geht schon wieder, es war diesmal nicht so schlimm." Harry blickte auf und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
"Dumbeldore hat gesagt, du sollst ihm melden, wenn etwas passiert." Ron verstummte als er Harrys Blick sah.  
  
"Ich sag`s ihm, Ron. Aber erst nach dem Quidditchspiel. Es ist wichtig, dass wir heute gewinnen!" Harry blickte zu Ron, der die Augenbrauen hochzog. "Versprich mir, dass du niemanden etwas sagst Ron. Auch nicht Hermine. Wir reden nach dem Spiel darüber ja? Versprich es", sagte er nochmals eindringlich.  
Ron nickte: "Ich versprech`s. Aber pass auf dich auf Harry, ich hab keine gutes Gefühl dabei."  
Beim Frühstück waren Harry und Ron sehr schweigsam. Hermine sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen, während sie auf dem Toast herumkaute.  
"Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Harry vor einem Spiel schweigsam ist, aber was ist heute mit dir los?" Fragte sie Ron.  
"Nichts!" brummelte er und nahm sich eine weitere Toastscheibe.  
"Du siehst aus, als wenn dir was im Magen lieben würde." Hermine ließ nicht so schnell locker.  
"Lass mich doch in Ruhe Hermine. Ich hab bloß schlecht geschlafen." Fauchte er zurück. Er durfte ihre ja nicht erzählen, dass Harry wieder Probleme mit seiner Narbe hatte und es beunruhigte ihn irgendwie.  
Beleidigt wand Hermine sich ab, sie wollte jetzt keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen.  
"Ich muss mich langsam fertig machen. Bis später." Murmelte Harry schließlich und stand auf.  
Etwas später warteten die sieben Gryffindors der Hausmannschaft unruhig im Zelt darauf, dass es losging. Von draußen waren die Stimmen der Zuschauer zu hören, dass Stadion war bis auf den letzten Platz belegt. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, das versprach immer ein interessantes Spiel zu werden.  
Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Mannschaft schweifen. Dean Thomas war inzwischen Hüter geworden. Sarah Brown, Tom Padam und Elaine Johnson waren die Jäger. Die neuen Treiber waren George Flint und Oliver Finnegan. Es war eine gute Mannschaft, auf die Oliver Wood, der früherer Mannschaftskapitän stolz wäre. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie heute gewinnen würden.  
"Also, lasst es uns den Slytherins zeigen!" Rief er ihnen ermutigend zu und alle bestiegen ihre Besen, als die Zeltplane zurückgeschlagen wurde.  
Professor Dumbeldore saß in seinem Büro und blickte auf die große Standuhr in der Ecke, die ihm freundlich zuzwinkerte. In einer halben Stunde würde das Quidditchspiel losgehen und er wollte es sich ansehen, doch vorher wartete er noch auf zwei Besucher, die sich ein wenig zu verspäten schienen.  
  
Endlich klopfte es an der Tür und Hagrid steckte seinen großen buschigen Kopf herein: "Sie sind da Professor Dumbeldore."  
  
"Lass sie herein, Hagrid." Antwortete er und stand auf, um den Gästen entgegen zu gehen.  
Zwei Männer in abgetragenen Umhängen betraten das Büro.  
"Sirius! Remus! Wie schön sie zu sehen." Begrüßte Dumbeldore sie.  
"Es tut uns leid, dass wir uns verspätet haben Professor." Remus Lupin und Sirius Black reichten dem Schulleiter freudig die Hand. 


	5. Kapitel 5 Gryffindor gegen Slytherin

@Matjes ich hoffe die Beschreibung des Spiels ist in Ordnung!  
  
Danke für eure netten reviews. Ich hoffe ich konnte das Spiel einigermaßen gut beschreiben. Ist gar nicht so einfach ein Quidditchspiel zu beschreiben. Hoffe also, dass es realistisch klingt. Sagt mir doch bitte eure Meinung dazu.  
Kapitel 5 Gryffindor gegen Slytherin  
"Gryffindor gegen Slytherin! Das wohl spannendste Spiel des Jahres!" Dröhnte es aus dem Lautsprecher, als der Stadionsprecher das Publikum anheizte. "Hier sind sie; einen Applaus für die Mannschaften."  
Die Menge begann tosend zu applaudieren, als die Gryffindors in ihren scharlachroten Umhängen von rechts und die Slytherins in giftgrün von links, auf ihren Besen herein flogen. Sie drehten alle eine Runde, bevor sie sich auf ihre Plätze begaben.  
Mit finsteren Mienen blickten die Slytherins zu ihren Gegnern hinüber.  
Auf Malfoys Gesicht lag ein hämisches Grinsen: "Heute bist du fällig Potter." Zischte er zu Harry hinüber.  
Madam Hooch warf den Quaffel in die Luft und eröffnete damit Spiel. Sofort stürzten sich beide Mannschaften ins Getümmel.  
Harry lenkte seinen Feuerblitz nach oben und beobachtet das Spielfeld um nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau zu halten.  
Dean wehrte so oben einen Schuss auf das Tor ab, woraufhin die Fans der Gryffindors laut jubelten.  
Sarah übernahm sofort den Ball und drängelte erfolgreich an zwei Slytherins vorbei. Sie zielte und traf ins gegnerische Tor.  
"Tor! Tor!", jubelte der Sprecher ins Mikrofon. "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."  
Dicht neben sich hörte Harry das leise summen von Flügeln, er drehte sich blitzschnell um und entdeckte den Schnatz, keine fünf Meter von sich entfernt. Schnell wendete er den Feuerblitz und begann den Schnatz zu verfolgen.  
Auch Malfoy hatte den Schnatz entdeckte und er folgt ihm dicht neben Harry her. Der Schnatz änderte ruckartig die Richtung und flog in die Tiefe. Harry und Malfoy folgten ihm.  
"Du kriegst ihn nicht Potter." Rief Malfoy und rempelte Harry mit der Schulter an. Harry ließ sich das nicht gefallen und schubste zurück, beide wackelten auf ihren Besen hin und her.  
Ein Klatscher kam auf sie zu gerast und die beiden mussten hastig ausweichen. Der Schnatz war verschwunden, Harry hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren. Doch auch Malfoy sah ihn nicht mehr. Er grinste dämlich und flog höher. Harry musste nochmals dem Klatscher ausweichen, der wieder haarscharf an ihm vorbei flog.  
"Weitere 10 Punkte für Syltherin!" Schallte es laut.  
Harry sah, dass der Punktestand inzwischen bei 50 zu 30 für Syltherin stand. Ungeduldig sah er sich nach dem Schnatz um, wo war er jetzt. Hätte Malfoy ihn nicht gestört, hätte er ihn schon gefangen. Er flog eine Runde um das Stadion.  
Wie so oft spielten die Slytherins ziemlich unfair. Sie rempelten ihre Gegner dauernd an. Gerade nahmen sich zwei von ihnen Tom vor, der den Quaffel unter dem Arm hielt. Mit viel Geschubse schafften sie es ihm den Ball abzunehmen, dabei schubsten sie so heftig, dass Tom beinahe vom Besen gefallen wäre.  
Je eher das Spiel beendet war, umso besser, dachte Harry und just in diesem Moment, sah er wieder den Schnatz, diesmal flog er dicht über seinen Kopf hinweg.  
Er startete durch und verfolgte ihn. Malfoy kam auf ihn zugeflogen, aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry noch, dass Malfoy seinen Zauberstab in den Händen hielt und etwas murmelte. Im nächsten Augenblick fing der Feuerblitz plötzlich heftig zu bocken an, er hob und senkte sich unkontrollierbar, wie ein bockendes Pferd. Harry hatte alle Mühe sie festzuhalten, damit er nicht abstürzte.  
  
Einige der Zuschauer hatten gesehen, was Malfoy getan hatte und warfen ihm Buhrufe zu. Harry hörte Malfoy lachen und sah wie er dem Schnatz folgte.  
"Halt doch endlich still!" Schimpfte Harry mit seinem Besen und versuchte ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Plötzlich hörte der Feuerblitz auf zu bocken und glitt wieder sanft dahin. Anscheinend war es nur ein kurzfristiger Zauber gewesen.  
Wütend drehte Harry um, so einfach würde Malfoy ihn nicht losbekommen, noch dazu mit solch unfairen Mitteln. Harry sah, wie Malfoy im Sturzflug dem Schnatz folgte.  
"Na warte", murmelte Harry und begab sich ebenfalls in einen Sturzflug.  
Im Sturzflug war der Feuerblitz nahezu unschlagbar, in wenigen Sekunden hatte Harry Malfoy eingeholt. Draco zog die Stirn kraus, als er Harry entdeckte. Der Schnatz machte einen Schlenker und flog im Slalom um die Torpfosten der Slytherins herum. Malfoy hatte sichtlich Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Doch Harry zog seinen Besen leicht nach oben, flog einen Looping und befand sich plötzlich vor dem Schnatz. Er streckte die Hand aus und fing ihn.  
"Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! 150 Punkte für Gryffindor!"  
Das Publikum begann rasend zu applaudieren und alle Gryffindors sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf. Sofort wurde Harry von seinen Mitspielern umzingelt, die ihm jubelnd und klatschend auf die Schulter klopften. Alle waren total aus dem Häuschen. Sie hatten Slytherin geschlagen, der wichtigste Sieg der ganzen Saison.  
  
"Dieses Jahr werden wir wieder den Hauspokal gewinnen!" Schrie Oliver Finnegan und die Anderen gröhlten noch lauter.  
Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Spielfeld gelandet und Harry sah, wie Ron und Hermine auf ihn zu rannten.  
"Super! Super!" Rief Ron und klatschte ihm heftig auf den Rücken.  
"Ihr habt gewonnen! Toll Harry." Rief Hermine und ehe er sich versah drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Harry Herz begann zu rasen und er hätte am liebsten die Arme um sie geschlungen. Immer mehr Leute drängten sich um ihn.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg", Harry blickte auf und sah Professor Lupin vor sich stehen.  
"Professor, sie hier?"  
Lachend reichte Lupin ihm die Hand.  
"Ein klasse Spiel Harry." Neben sich hörte er eine weitere Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und sah Sirius.  
"Sirius!" Ein breites Grinsen trat auf Harrys Gesicht, bevor er seinen Patenonkel umarmte. "Wie schön dich zu sehen."  
"Lass dich mal ansehen!" Prüfend blickte Sirius an ihm herab. "Du bist mächtig groß geworden, seid wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben, Harry. Hermine, Ron wie schön Euch wieder zusehen," Sirius reichte den beiden die Hand, die lächelnd neben Harry standen. "Ich hoffe du wirst trotz der anstehenden Siegesfeier Zeit für mich haben." Er zwinkerte Harry zu.  
  
"Natürlich habe ich Zeit. Was für ein Tag, erst der Sieg und dann du hier." Harry schäumte vor Freude. `Und Hermines Kuss`, dachte er noch.  
  
"Kommt lasst uns hoch zum Schloss gehen", sagte Remus und der ganze Tross setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Vorneweg lief die restliche Mannschaft der Gyffindors. Dann Sirius, Remus und Professor Dumbeldore, der ebenfalls zum Sieg gratuliert hatte.  
Als letzte Harry, Ron und Hermine.  
Kurz vor dem Ausgang des Stadions stellte sich plötzlich Malfoy Harry in den Weg.  
"Freu dich nicht zu sehr Potter! Du bist ohnehin bald fällig", schnarrte er giftig.  
"Verzieh dich Malfoy!" Herrschte Ron ihn an.  
Malfoy blickte noch einmal bösartig auf Harry und stapfte dann wortlos davon.  
"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Hermine plötzlich nervös.  
"Das ist doch nur Malfoy. Er droht mir mindestens einmal am Tag." Winkte Harry ab und sie liefen weiter.  
Hermine fühlte sich dennoch nicht wohl. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Malfoy jemals so zornig gesehen zu haben. Natürlich war es normal, das Malfoy böse aussah, aber irgendwie.. 


	6. Kapitel 6 Die Wahrheit

Hier also Kapitel 6! Ich hoffe es klingt nicht zu unrealistisch. Bitte, bitte, reviewt mir doch Eure Meinung! Ich liebe und ich brauche reviews, egal ob gute oder schlechte. Danke!  
  
Kapitel 6 Die Wahrheit  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie fast die Hälfte des Weges zurück zum Schloß hinter sich gelassen. Aufgeregt schnatternd lief die ganze Schar den Hügel hinauf.  
  
"Auuuutsch!" Rief Harry plötzlich und griff sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.  
  
"Was ist los?" Ron blieb stehen und sah ihn an.  
  
"Meine Narbe!!! Auuuutsch." Harry presste nun beide Hände gegen seine Stirn. Wieder begann das hämmern in seinem Kopf und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Der Schmerz war so stark, dass Harry in die Knie ging und sich nach vorne beugte. Die Stimmen um sich herum nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Er hörte nur ein Summen und spürte diesen fürchterlichen Schmerzen, als wenn sein Kopf gleich explodieren würde.  
  
"Harry!" Ron rüttelte an seiner Schulter, doch Harry reagierte nicht.  
  
"Professor!" Kreischte Hermine aufgeregt, um Professor Dumbledore anzuhalten.  
  
Der Schulleiter, sowie Sirius Black und Remus Lupin blieben stehen und drehten sich um. Sie sahen Harry zusammen gekrümmt am Boden liegen, während Ron und Hermine ihn verängstigt an den Schultern rüttelten. Hastig rannten sie zu ihm zurück.  
  
"Er hat gerade noch geklagt, dass seine Narbe schmerzt!" Antwortete Hermine aufgeregt.  
  
Sirius ging vor Harry auf die Knie und berührte seinen Arm: "Harry?!" Doch Harry regte sich nicht. Vorsichtig versuchte er ihn umzudrehen. Harrys Augen waren geschlossen und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als sei er.  
  
"Er ist bewusstlos!" Murmelte Professor Dumbeldore. "Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry: "Mobilcorpus."  
  
Daraufhin erhob sich Harrys bewusstloser Körper wenige Meter in die Luft und schwebte mit Professor Dumbeldore neben sich hinauf zum Schloss. Während ihm eine aufgeregte Menge nachsah.  
  
Einige Meter unterhalb davon stand Malfoy mit seinen beiden Schatten Crabbe und Goyle, ein boshaftes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Hab ich es nicht gesagt?" schnarrte er. "Potter ist bald fällig!"  
  
Die drei sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn verprügelt. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Er richtete sich auf und suchte auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille. Konnte sie jedoch nicht finden.  
  
"Hier!" Jemand reichte sie ihm und als er sie aufgesetzt hatte, sah er, dass es Sirius war.  
  
"Harry geht es dir gut?" Hermine stand mit Ron auf der anderen Seite des Betts.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Harry versuchte zwanghaft sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Sie hatten das Quidditchspiel gewonnen und wollten zum Schloss zurück und dann????  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte jetzt Sirius und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Du warst ohnmächtig Harry."  
  
"Irgendwie tut mir alles weh. Ich kann mich kaum erinnern." Er stockte.  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore hat dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht", Ron war noch ganz aufgeregt.  
  
"Und dann hat er eine Art Schutzzauber um dich gelegt. Seitdem scheint es dir wieder besser zu gehen", Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du die ganze Wahrheit erfährst, Harry. Aber erst, wenn es dir besser geht", sagte Sirius und blickte ihn ernst an.  
  
"Es geht mir gut! Aber was meinst du?" Verwirrt strich Harry sich das Haar zureckte und setzte sich etwas mehr im Bett auf.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass ich es dir jetzt erzählen soll?" Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Dumbeldore hat dir ja bereits erzählt, dass ein Angriff von Voldemort erwartet wird und da deine Narbenschmerzen immer schlimmer werden, scheint er nicht mehr allzu weit weg zu sein."  
  
"Sie meinen.. Du-weiß-schon-wer.. Er wird Harry bald angreifen?" Ron riss die Augen weit auf.  
  
"Wir befürchten es."  
  
"Aber. aber gibt es nichts um ihn aufzuhalten? Kann man Harry denn gar nicht schützen?" Hermine blickte sich ängstlich um.  
  
"Genau deswegen sind Remus und ich hier. Wir können zwar Harry nicht schützen, doch Harry kann ein paar Dinge lernen, mit denen er sich besser verteidigen kann. Dumbeldore hat uns daher gebeten, ihm sozusagen Sonderunterricht zu geben." Sirius sah jetzt wieder zu Harry. "Bestimmst hast du dich schon oft gefragt, warum Voldemort dich unbedingt umbringen möchte."  
  
"Weil er es damals nicht geschafft hat und sein Werk vollenden will?" Fragte Harry unschuldig.  
  
Sirius lächelte schwach und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Na ja, das stimmt schon. Aber ganz so einfach ist es auch wieder nicht! Dumbeldore hat mich gebeten, es dir zu erzählen. Er meint ich, als deine Pate, sei dafür die geeignetste Person. Du bist inzwischen alt genug, um die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren." Er holte hörbar Luft, bevor er begann. "Am besten fange ich ganz von vorne an. Natürlich wisst ihr alle, wie Hogwarts gegründet wurde."  
  
Hermine nickte stumm vor sich hin.  
  
"Und ihr wisst auch, dass Salazar Slytherin die Schule nach einigen Zwistigkeiten mit den drei anderen Gründern verließ. Slytherin war schon immer für seine schwarze Magie bekannt, er gehörte der dunklen Seite an. Godric Gryffindor war sein schärfster Gegner, er hielt nichts von den dunklen Mächten. Am Ende waren die beiden richtiggehend verfeindet. Slytherin ging, aber er drohte damit, dass eines Tages sein Erbe sein Werk vollenden würde. Dann würde die dunkle Seite der Magie, die Welt beherrschen. Wir wissen alle, wer der Erbe Slytherins ist."  
  
"Voldemort!" Sagte Hermine plötzlich leise und bedächtig.  
  
"Ja", Sirius faltete nachdenklich seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen. "Aber auch Godric Gryffindor traf Vorkehrungen, um die Zauberwelt vor diesem gefürchteten Erben zu schützen. Er sorgte dafür, dass es von ihm ebenfalls einen Erben geben würde, der fähig wäre gegen den Erben Slytherins zu kämpfen."  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen ihn verdutzt an.  
  
"Aber warum hat man noch nie etwas von einem Erben Gryffindors gehört?" Hermine zog fragend die Stirn kraus.  
  
"Viele Jahrhunderte lang, war es eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse. Nur wenige Zauberer wussten davon. Dumbeldore ist einer davon." Sirius Augen richteten sich auf Harry. "Du bist der Erbe Gryffindors, Harry!"  
  
"Ich?" Erstaunt riss Harry die Augen auf. "Aber Sirius, dass kann nicht sein, ich.." hilfesuchend sah er zu Ron und Hermine, doch die beiden starrten nur ebenfalls erstaunt zurück.  
  
"So, und warum kann das nicht sein, Harry?" Sirius beugte sich nach vorne und sah ihm immer noch fest in die Augen. "Überleg doch mal, warum wollte Voldemort dich bereits als Baby umbringen? Warum versucht er immer wieder dich zu töten?" Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. "Weil du ihm gefährlich bist, Harry. Natürlich wussten deine Eltern zunächst nicht, dass du der Erbe bist. Obwohl James Familie in direkter Linie von Gryffindor abstammt, aber er kannte ja das Geheimnis nicht. Dumbeldore jedoch wusste es sogleich, es war so schon lange vorher vorhergesagt. Erst hatte Dumbeldore nicht die Absicht, deine Eltern darüber zu informieren, doch dann hat Voldemort es herausgefunden, wie ihm das gelungen ist, hat man nie erfahren. Um dich zu schützen eröffnete Dumbeldore James und Lily das Geheimnis und man versteckte euch drei gut. Wie ihr wisst ist Voldemort jedoch durch Peter Pettigrew auch an dieses Geheimnis gekommen", in Sirius Augen schimmerten Tränen, wie immer wenn er daran dachte, wie seine beiden Freunde gestorben waren. "Er wollte dich töten, solange du noch klein warst. Er glaubte es sei einfach ein Kind zu töten. Doch er hat nicht mit Lily gerechnet und du hast überlebt." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und alle schwiegen.  
  
"Voldemort ist stärker als in den letzen 16 Jahren Harry. Es ist Zeit, dass du noch mehr Dinge zur Verteidigung lernst."  
  
Noch immer ungläubig saß Harry da und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
"Harry der Erbe Gryffindors?" Unterbrach Ron die plötzlich eingetretene Stille. "Wow, ich kanns nicht glauben."  
  
"Warum nicht?" Antwortete Hermine. "Es macht alles Sinn."  
  
Niemand antwortete ihr.  
  
"Ich glaube du solltest jetzt erst einmal schlafen und morgen oder übermorgen, fangen wir an zu trainieren. Remus und ich werden alles vorbereiten." Sirius stand auf.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich alle von Harry, der kaum sprach und ließ Harry in der Dunkelheit des Krankenflügels alleine.  
  
Lange Zeit lag Harry da und starrte an die gewölbte Decke über ihm. Tausend Gedanken huschten ihm durch den Kopf. War er der Erbe Gryffindors? Er konnte es nicht recht glauben, nie hätte er so etwas gedacht.  
  
Irgendwann schlief er ein und träumte von seinen Eltern, von Voldemort, aber auch von Hermine. 


	7. Kapitel 7 Geständnisse

Ok, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Diesmal ein romantischeres ich hoffe das ist ok! Was haben immer nur alle gegen Harry/Hermine. Ich finde sie wären ein süßes Paar! Naja zumindest in meiner Phantasie. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem. Ist vielleicht nicht das spannendste Kapitel, aber ein bisschen Romantik muss auch mal sein.  
  
Kapitel 7 Geständnisse  
  
Zwei Tage später begann der Sonderunterricht für Harry. Nach dem Abendessen traf er sich mit Remus und Sirius in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im 3. Stock. Dort begannen sie zu üben. Sie wollten Harry Dinge lehren, die im normalen Schulunterricht nicht vorkamen.  
  
Natürlich musste dieser Unterricht geheim bleiben, genau wie die Tatsache, dass Harry der Erbe Gryffindors war.  
  
Sirius erklärte, dass es genügend Schüler in Hogwarts gab, deren Familien etwas mit den Todessern zu tun hatten oder noch haben. Daher wäre es gut möglich einen Spion in der Schule zu haben. Harry und seine Freunde sollten also aufpassen, dass niemand etwas mitbekam.  
  
Als erstes lernte Harry wie er sich vor den unerträglichen Schmerzen seiner Narbe schützen konnte. Zwar waren sie immer noch da, doch mit einem Verdrängungszauber konnte er sie in seinem Unterbewusstsein unterdrücken.  
  
Auch Ron und Hermine nahmen immer wieder an diesem Sonderunterricht teil. Überhaupt taten sie alles, um Harry in seinen Bemühungen zu unterstützen.  
  
Oft saßen sie mit Harry zusammen und hörten ihn ab. Besonders Hermine war in diesem Punkt sehr hartnäckig.  
  
Dabei fiel es Harry gerade bei ihr schwer, sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren, wenn sie dicht neben ihm saß und ihr Arm manchmal zufällig den seinen streifte.  
  
Es war einfach lächerlich, seit Jahren war er nun mit Hermine befreundet und plötzlich machte ihn ihre Anwesenheit nervös.  
  
Harry konnte nicht sagen, wann es angefangen hatte, wahrscheinlich schon im letzten Schuljahr, nachdem Ron und Hermine endgültig entschieden hatten, dass sie nicht zusammen passten.  
  
Er war verliebte in Hermine, seine beste Freundin. Er hatte es sich nur nie eingestehen wollen. Doch wie sollte er ihr das sagen?  
  
Bestimmt empfand sie nur Freundschaft für ihn, so wie für Ron. Doch manchmal glaubte er etwas in ihrem Blick, in ihrer Gestik zu bemerken. Aber nein, wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein, das war eine reine Wunschvorstellung.  
  
"Harry! Harry?!" Hermines Stimme riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Sie saß neben ihm und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Waaaasss?" stammelte Harry und errötete leicht.  
  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, wie du einen Toutolos-Fluch abwehrst."  
  
"Ähm...ähm.." Harry stammelte immer noch verlegen.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir?" Hermines stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich, als sie ihn intensiv ansah.  
  
"Nichts! Ich, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir für heute Schluss machen." Entschlossen klappte er das vor ihm liegende Buch zu und begann seine Sachen zusammen zupacken. Die Bibliothek war inzwischen leer. Es musste also schon spät sein.  
  
"Was ist in letzter Zeit nur mit dir los Harry?" Hermine berührte seinen Arm und ein Schauer prickelte über Harrys Rücken, er wagte es jedoch nicht sie anzusehen. Sie hatte tatsächlich gemerkte, dass irgendetwas anders war. Benahm er sich wirklich so auffällig?  
  
"Immer, wenn wir alleine sind benimmst du dich irgendwie seltsam. Was hast du?" Hermine wollte ihn nicht so schnell vom Hacken lassen.  
  
Harry schluckte, er wusste sie würde jetzt auf eine Erklärung warten und keine Ruhe geben, bevor sie eine bekam. Was sollte er nur sagen.  
  
"Es ist nichts. ich weiß nicht, also", Harry holte tief Luft. Er musste es ihr einfach sagen, jetzt oder nie. "Ach was solls.. Ich mag dich sehr gerne Hermine und ich meine damit nicht nur als Freund!" Er schluckte nochmals heftig. "So jetzt ist es heraus, aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du nur Freundschaft für mich empfindest. Also lass uns das Ganze einfach wieder vergessen, ja?" Harry hatte diese Worte so schnell wie möglich heruntergerasselt ohne Hermine dabei anzusehen, seine Wangen schienen zu glühen.  
  
Jetzt wollte er nur noch aufstehen und verschwinden, am besten in irgendeinem Loch.  
  
Doch als er sich gerade erheben wollte, spürte er wieder Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm.  
  
"Harry, bitte warte." Harry sah auf und merkte, dass Hermine gar nicht schockiert aussah. Ihre braunen Augen glitzerten. "Ich mag dich auch sehr Harry." Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern sie beugte sich einfach vor und küsste ihn.  
  
Es war ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss, doch Harry fühlte sich, als wenn er schweben würde.  
  
Schließlich umarmten sie sich und Harry sagte: "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du genauso empfindest."  
  
"Und ich wusste nicht, was in dir vorgeht." Antwortete Hermine.  
  
Sie sahen sich an und lachten. Plötzlich stockte Harry.  
  
"Was wird Ron wohl dazu sagen?" Fragte er. 


	8. Kapitel 8 Mein bester Freund

~ Ich möchte Euch allen für Eure lieben reviews danken. Ich bin froh, dass ihr Interesse an meiner Geschichte habt und mir regelmässig Kommentare dazu gebt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob mir das folgende Kapitel so richtig gelungen ist. Daher bin ich natürlich auf Eure Reaktionen gespannt. Bitte sagt mir wieder Eure Meinung. Danke, ich mag Euch alle sehr *knuddel*.  
  
Kapitel 8 Mein bester Freund  
  
Wie gewöhnlich saßen die drei Freunde am nächsten Morgen beieinander in der großen Halle und frühstückten.  
  
Harry und Hermine waren jedoch auffallend still und warfen sich nur ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zu.  
  
Natürlich bemerkte Ron, dass irgendetwas anders war als sonst.  
  
Nach einer Weile ließ er plötzlich seinen Löffel so heftig in die Cornflakes Schüssel fallen, dass die Milch auf den Tisch spritzte.  
  
"Sagt mal, was ist eigentlich mit euch beiden los?"  
  
Harry und Hermine sahen erschrocken auf.  
  
"Was soll los sein? Alles in Ordnung." Harry versuchte gelassen zu wirken.  
  
"Ja, es ist überhaupt nichts." Sagte Hermine.  
  
In Wirklichkeit wussten die beiden nicht, wie sie es Ron sagen sollten. Sie hatten Angst davor wie er die ganze Sache aufnehmen würde. Schließlich waren sie alle drei, gute Freunde.  
  
"Ihr wollt mich wohl für dumm verkaufen." Ron wurde langsam ärgerlich und sah die beiden wütend an. "Ihr habt doch irgendwas. Wollt ihr mir wohl sagen, was es ist? Oder habt ihr neuerdings Geheimnisse vor mir?" Fragte Ron laut.  
  
"Schrei doch nicht so Ron!" Zischte Hermine und sah, dass sich bereits einige Mitschüler zu ihnen umdrehten.  
  
"Beruhig dich wieder. Warum regst du dich so auf?" Harry wollt ihn nur beruhigen.  
  
Doch Ron stand auf und funkelte beide wütend an. "Ich merke doch ganz genau, dass etwas anders ist. Sagt mir bitte, wenn ihr wieder bereits seid, mich daran teilhaben zu lassen." Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und rauschte davon.  
  
Harry und Hermine sahen sich schockiert an.  
  
"Wir müssen es ihm unbedingt sagen, Harry." Flüsterte Hermine und Harry nickte.  
  
Während der folgenden Schulstunden schwiegen alle drei die meiste Zeit. In Zaubertränke rührte Ron intensiv in seinem Kessel herum, ohne einmal zu ihnen zu blicken. Die Stimmung war ziemlich gespannt und Harry und Hermine hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Als sie bei Professor McGonagall Verwandlung hatten, saßen Harry und Ron wieder nebeneinander.  
  
"Ich muss nachher mit dir reden", wisperte Harry "Warte nachher bitte noch."  
  
Ron gab keine Antwort, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er es gehört hatte.  
  
Nach dem Klingelton verließen alle eilig, dass Klassenzimmer, bis auf Ron und Harry. Hermine kam zu ihnen herübergelaufen, sie wollte ebenfalls mit Ron reden.  
  
Doch Harry sagte: "Lass mich das machen! Ok?"  
  
Hermine nickte: "Ich warte draußen auf euch." Und ging hinaus.  
  
Der Raum war jetzt leer und Harry setzte sich wieder neben Ron.  
  
"Also, was ist los?" Frage Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Wir haben keine Geheimnisse vor dir Ron. Wir wollten nur den richtigen Augenblick abwarten, um es dir zu erzählen. Hörst du mir also zu, ohne böse zu sein?"  
  
"Ja", antworte Ron knapp.  
  
"Also gut", Harry holte tief Luft. "Weißt du, es ist so dass.. Also ich, ich mag Hermine sehr gerne. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich in sie verliebt. Und gestern, gestern Abend, da hab ich es ihr gesagt, es ist einfach so heraus gerutscht."  
  
"Du bist verliebt in Hermine?" Ron sah ihn mit riesigen Augen an.  
  
Harry nickte ein wenig verlegen.  
  
"Aber was hat sie gesagt?" Forschte Ron weiter.  
  
"Nun, sie. sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich auch liebt." Nuschelte Harry und ängstlich blickte er in Rons Gesicht.  
  
"Heißt dass, dass ihr zwei jetzt zusammen seid?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Für einen Augenblick schien es, als starre Ron ins Leere. Dann blickte er Harry an und sagte: "Wow, das finde ich toll. Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt?"  
  
"Du findest es toll? Wirklich? Wir hatten Angst, wie du reagieren würdest. Ich meine du warst ja auch mal in Hermine verliebt, oder?" Ungläubig und erleichtert zugleich sah Harry ihn an.  
  
"Ach Harry, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Hermine und ich nicht zusammen passen. Es ist ja auch nie was aus uns geworden. Und außerdem hab ich immer schon gewusst, dass sie in dich verknallt ist und nicht in mich." Lachte Ron jetzt.  
  
"Was? Wieso?"  
  
"Mensch Harry, zum einen habe ich Augen im Kopf. Ist dir denn noch nie aufgefallen, wie sie dich manchmal angeschmachtete hat? Außerdem hat sie es mal zugegeben, sie hat sich mal verplappert. Aber ich musste ihr Stein und Bein schwören, dir kein Wort davon zu sagen. Sie hat nämlich geglaubt, dass du nur eine Freundin in ihr siehst. Ist aber schon eine ganze Weile her, ich hab nicht gewusst, dass ihr das so ernst war."  
  
"Und ich hatte Angst, du könntest böse auf mich und Hermine sein."  
  
"Böse? Ihr seid beide meine besten Freunde und ich freue mich, wenn ihr glücklich seid." Ron lachte und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
  
"Aber eines muss ich dir noch sagen, Harry. Denk bitte daran Hermine ist auch meine beste Freundin. Das heißt, wenn du ihr irgendwie wehtust", mit dem Zeigefinger berührte er Harry Brust. "Nun ja, dann muss ich dir eins auf die Nase geben." Bei diesen Worten fing Ron breit zu grinsen an.  
  
Auch Harry grinste: "Schon klar!"  
  
"Komm lass uns gehen!" Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und verließen das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Hermine hatte sich im Flur auf eine Steinmauer gesetzt und sprang hastig herunter, als sie die beiden aus dem Zimmer kommen sah.  
  
"Hast du es ihm gesagt?" Fragte sie und sah dabei Harry an.  
  
Harry nickte und Ron lachte: "Hermine ich finde es toll! Ehrlich." Dann umarmte er sie, bevor er schließlich auf die Uhr sah. "Aber jetzt muss ich euch zwei Turteltauben alleine lassen. Ich hab nämlich noch eine Verabredung mit Susan Bones."  
  
"Susan Bones?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.  
  
"Yeep. Also bis später." Er winkte ihnen nochmals zu und verschwand um die Ecke.  
  
"Hat er es wirklich so gut aufgenommen, wie es aussieht?" Fragte Hermine, während Harry den Arm um sie legte.  
  
"Scheint so. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert darüber. Ron ist unser bester Freund Hermine, es wäre bestimmt nicht leicht, wenn er es nicht akzeptieren könnte." Hermine stimmte ihm zu, auch sie war erleichtert. "Er hat mir aber auch gedroht." Fuhr Harry schließlich fort.  
  
"Gedroht???" Abrupt war Hermine stehen geblieben und sah ihn an.  
  
Harry lachte: "Er hat mich davor gewarnt dir wehzutun. Er meinte, sonst müsse er mir eins auf die Nase geben."  
  
"Das ist typisch Ron", antworte Hermine und beide lachten.  
  
"Hermine", sacht berührte Harry ihren Arm. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Harry." Sie sahen sich an und küssten sich.  
  
Die beiden waren so in ihren zärtlichen Kuss versunken, dass sie nicht sahen, wie jemand um die Ecke kam.  
  
Erstaunt über den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, blieb Draco Malfoy stehen und beobachtete die zwei.  
  
"Na so was", murmelte er leise. "Das ist mal interessant."  
  
Ohne dass Harry und Hermine etwas bemerkt hatten, verschwand er wieder hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
  
"Harry!" Eine Stimme rief Harrys Namen vom anderen Ende des Flurs.  
  
Erschrocken über die unerwartete Störung ließen Harry und Hermine sich los und drehten sich um. Sie sahen, dass Sirius auf sie zu lief. Beide bekamen rote Wangen und fragten sich, ob er wohl ihren Kuss gesehen hatte.  
  
Sirius blickte sie jedoch nur unschuldig an: "Harry, Professor Dumbeldore möchte dich sprechen. Er wartet in seinem Büro auf dich. Kommst du?"  
  
"Sicher, ich komme."  
  
Sirius hatte sich bereits umgewandt und lief den leeren Gang entlang.  
  
"Bis später", flüsterte Harry, dann küsste er sie nochmals rasch auf die Lippen, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang hinter Sirius her rannte. Seine Schritte hallten laut auf dem Steinboden.  
  
Hermine sah im nach und seufzte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm machte. 


	9. Kapitel 9 Der Spion

Kapitel 9 Der Spion  
  
Schnell hatte Harry Sirius eingeholt und lief mit gemäßigten Schritten schweigend neben ihm her.  
  
"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du und Hermine.", unterbrach Sirius plötzlich die Stille.  
  
Harry merkte, wie er rot anlief, also hatte Sirius sie doch gesehen.  
  
"Ähm. nun ja, wir wissen es selbst noch nicht lange." Stammelte Harry verlegen.  
  
"Verstehe!" Murmelte Sirius, ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. "Und du liebst sie?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern.  
  
Sirius klatschte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. "Na dann. Hermine ist ein tolles Mädchen Harry."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Damit war das Gespräch zunächst beendet. Denn soeben hatten sie den Eingang zu Professor Dumbeldores Büro erreicht, während gleichzeitig Remus Lupin um die Ecke trat.  
  
"Was ist geschehen? Warum will der Professor uns sprechen?" Fragte Lupin und sah Harry und Sirius an.  
  
"Wir wissen es auch nicht, Remus. Er hat nur um sofortiges Erscheinen gebeten." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro. Der Schulleiter saß in dem großen Lehnstuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte sie über seine Brille hinweg an.  
  
"Gut dass sie alle so schnell gekommen sind. Ich habe einiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Setzen sie sich doch." Er zeigte mit dem Arm auf die Stühle, die vor seinem Tisch standen. Nachdem sich die drei gesetzt hatten, fuhr er fort. "Die Lage rund um Voldemort wird immer ernster. Gestern Abend wurde ein Dorf 10 km von hier überfallen. Todesser haben Betty Barth umgebracht. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, war Betty Barth eine wichtige Informantin im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite. Es scheint als hätten die Todesser nach all den Jahren Rache geübt. Einer von ihnen wurde nämlich damals von Betty überführt und nach Askaban gebracht. Leider sind bei dem Überfall auch ein paar Muggel umgekommen und natürlich sorgt das für noch mehr aufsehen." Dumbeldore nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Nase. Es war eine Geste, die Harry noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Plötzlich wirkte Dumbeldore erschöpft und müde des Kampfes gegen die dunkle Seite. Keiner der drei unterbrach ihn, sondern warteten bis er weiter sprach.  
  
"Heute Morgen haben wir das hier in einem der Schulgänge gefunden." Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Stück schwarzen Stoff hoch. Harry wusste nicht, was es sein sollte. Doch Remus Lupin machte große Augen und Sirius ergriff das Stück Stoff.  
  
"Aber Professor, das heißt ja, dass.." Remus sah entsetzt zu Dumbeldore. Der ihm lediglich zu nickte.  
  
"Was ist das?" Fragte Harry.  
  
Sirius zeigte ihm den Stoff und Harry erkannte, dass es sich um eine Kapuze handelte.  
  
"Eine Kapuze?"  
  
"Ja eine Kapuze, Harry. Aber keine gewöhnliche. Hier sieh!" Sirius drehte die Kapuze um und auf der einen Seite war ein Zeichen mit rotem Faden eingestickt.  
  
Harry beugte, sich vor, um es besser sehen zu können.  
  
Es war das Mal! Das Mal der Todesser! Rot und leuchtend schimmerte es auf dem schwarzen Stoff.  
  
"Wie kommt es hier her?" Harry blickte verwundert auf.  
  
"Es kann nur durch jemanden hereingebracht worden sein. Jemand, der hier in Hogwarts ist. Jetzt ist es erwiesen, wir haben einen Spion in Hogwarts und zwar einen, dem es nichts auszumachen scheint, wenn er erkannt wird. Es scheint vielmehr, als wolle er uns warnen! Wir sollen sogar wissen, dass ein Spion im Haus ist, sonst hätte er wohl kaum dies so offen herumliegen lassen." Dumbeldore blickte ernst in die Runde. "Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Ich werde heute Nachmittag noch eine Lehrerbesprechung einberufen. Wir müssen uns alle für einen Kampf bereit machen. Außerdem denke ich, dass der Zusatzunterricht für Harry in andere Räumlichkeiten verlegt werden sollte. Wer weiß, wann dieser Spion herausbekommt, was hier läuft. Ich möchte alle dazu auffordern, auf der Hut zu sein. Wenn wir den Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen wollen, müssen wir unsere Karten solange wie möglich verdeckt halten." 


	10. Kapitel 10 Verrat

Kapitel 10 Verrat  
  
Sie liefen einen düsteren, kalten Gang entlang, irgendwo tropfte Wasser von der Decke und in der Stille wirkte dieses Geräusch unheimlich laut. Sonst waren nur ihre Schritte auf dem steinernen Boden zu hören. Fackeln beleuchteten den Weg notdürftig, doch es war kaum etwas zu sehen.  
  
Draco Malfoy fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken, was jetzt wohl kommen würde. Doch als er den Blick zu seinem Vater umwand, der dicht neben ihm her schritt, verflüchtigte sich das Gefühl wieder.  
  
Sein Vater wusste schon was er tat. Außerdem hätte es ohnehin keinen Zweck gehabt, ihm zu widersprechen. Widerspruch gehört nicht in Lucius Malfoys Vokabular.  
  
Schließlich blieb sein Vater stehen und öffnete eine kleine schmale Tür, durch die er in einen großen Raum eintrat.  
  
Der Raum war so gut wie leer. Nur ganz hinten in der Ecke stand ein Sessel sowie ein Tisch vor einem Kamin, in dem ein kleines Feuer loderte.  
  
"Mr..Mr. Malfoy", aus einer Ecke tauchte plötzlich ein formlos wirkender Mann auf. Er trug einen recht schäbigen Umhang und sein Haar fettiges Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht. Er machte einen ziemlich nervösen Eindruck.  
  
"Pettigrew", abschätzig blickte Lucius an ihm herab.  
  
"Bring sie her, Wurmschwanz", zischte eine Stimme aus Richtung des Sessels.  
  
Peter Pettigrew deutete Lucius und Draco hektisch an, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Zu euren Diensten, mein Herr", murmelte Lucius, als sie beim Sessel angelangt waren und verneigte sich leicht.  
  
Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erhob sich und wand sich zu ihnen um. Das Gesicht war von einer großen Kapuze verdeckt. Man sah nur paar gelb funkelnde Augen darunter.  
  
"So, das ist also dein Sohn?" Die heiser klingende Stimme wand sich Draco zu.  
  
"Ja, mein Gebieter. Und ich glaube, er wird ihnen gute Dienste leisten. Er ist wohl noch zu jung, um ein wirkliches Mitglied zu werden, aber dennoch könnte er uns hilfreich sein." Schnarrte Lucius mit einer einschmeichelnden Stimme.  
  
"Hmmm, du bist in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?" Zischte Voldemort.  
  
"Ja, mein Lord." Draco schluckte, dies war also Voldemort, der gefürchtetste Zauberer der Welt und er Draco Malfoy konnte vielleicht hilfreich sein. Ein leichtes Angstgefühl flatterte in seiner Brust. Doch andererseits, war auch stolz darauf, dem mächtigen Lord Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen.  
  
"Bist du willig, uns zu helfen, diesen elenden Harry Potter endgültig zu beseitigen?" Die gelben Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit.  
  
"Natürlich! Dieser Potter ist eine Schande für die ganze Zaubererschaft. Potter zu besiegen ist ein innigster Wunsch von mir".  
  
Voldemort lachte heiser.  
  
"Sehr gut. Aber einzig ich werde Potter erledigen. Ist das klar?"  
  
Die beiden Malfoys nickten.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn nur irgendwie hier her bringen. Er muss weg von Dumbeldore und heraus aus Hogwarts. Mit welchen Mitteln könnten wir ihn wohl herlocken?"  
  
"Ich hätte da schon eine Idee Mylord." Schnarrte Draco. "Erst vor ein paar Tagen, hatte ich die glückliche Begebenheit eine Beobachtung zu machen. Mir scheint Potter ist in dieses Schlammblut Granger verliebt. Wie wäre es also, wenn wir sie als Köder benutzen?"  
  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille.  
  
"Du bist sicher, dass sie ihm viel bedeutet?" zischte Voldemort.  
  
"Ja! Ich hab es mit eigenen Augen gesehen."  
  
"Lucius, ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Dein Sohn ist sehr wohlgeraten. Lasst uns einen Plan ausarbeiten." Er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.  
  
Lucius Malfoy blickte seinen Sohn voller Stolz an. 


	11. Kapitel 11 Vita defender

Bitte, bitte gebt mir ein paar Kommentare. Ich brauche eure Meinung. Driiiinnnngggend!!!! Bitte!!!  
  
Kapitel 11 Vita defender  
  
Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Schloss waren ganz unauffällig verschärft worden. Dumbeldore hatte alle Porträts dazu angehalten, wachsam zu sein. Hausmeister Filch schlich ständig durch die Gänge und seine Katze Mrs. Norris hatte sogar Verstärkung bekommen, einen rot getiegerten stattlichen Kater namens Barty.  
  
Remus und Sirius wechselten nun ständig, die Zimmer für Harrys Zusatzunterricht. Einmal übten sie oben im dritten Stock, dann wieder unten im Kerker.  
  
Auch Harry war wachsam geworden, mit kritischem Blick beobachtete er immer wieder die Slytherines, vor allen Dingen Draco Malfoy. Doch wenn einer von ihnen wirklich ein Spion für die Todesser war, dann hielt er sich geschickt zurück.  
  
Harry machte sich in letzter Zeit viele Gedanken. Was, wenn Voldemort wirklich Hogwarts angreifen würde. Konnte er, Harry seinem Erbe überhaupt gerecht werden? An manchen Tagen lastete das Wissen, was vielleicht eines Tages von ihm als Erbe Gryffindors erwartete werden würde, wie eine Tonne Blei auf seinen Schultern. Nicht zum ersten mal wünschte er sich, er wäre einfach ein ganz normaler Junge.  
  
Durch den Unterricht von Sirius und Remus hatte Harry inzwischen viel gelernt. Doch immer wieder fragte er sich, wie er Voldemort bekämpfe sollte. Die ganzen Flüche, die er lernte, waren natürlich auch Voldemort bekannt. Konnte er ihn überhaupt besiegen, wenn Voldemort schnell genug war jeden Fluch abzublocken?  
  
Darüber dachte Harry jetzt erneut nach, als sie wieder einmal den Unterricht abhielten. Diesmal hatten sie sich in das Pokalzimmer zurückgezogen.  
  
Remus legte gerade seinen Zauberstab beiseite und meinte: "Machen wir Schluss für heute, es ist schon spät."  
  
Daraufhin standen Sirius, Ron und Hermine schon auf. Nur Harry blieb noch nachdenklich sitzen.  
  
"Ich möchte gerne etwas wissen." Sagte er plötzlich laut und hob den Kopf.  
  
Die anderen hielten inne und Remus legte seine Tasche beiseite.  
  
"Die ganze Zeit lerne, ich Flüche, die natürlich auch Voldemort kennen muss. Wie soll ich überhaupt eine Chance gegen ihn haben, wenn er sich doch denken kann, was kommen wird?"  
  
"Du musst nur schnell genug sein, Harry." Warf Sirius ein.  
  
Professor Lupin blickte nachdenklich zu Harry.  
  
"Deine Frage ist sehr gut berechtigt, Harry." Er seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Es gibt allerdings eine weitere Möglichkeit." Lupin zögerte und fing Sirius Blick auf.  
  
"Remus. du wirst doch nicht?" Sirius riss die Augen weit auf.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Sirius, aber ich muss es ihm sagen." Entschlossen drehte Lupin sich wieder zu Harry um. "Also hör zu Harry. Ehrlich gesagt ist es so, dass es nicht nur einen Todesfluch gibt. Avada Kevadra kennen alle Zauberer, doch es gibt einen weiteren Fluch, der deinem Feind den Tod bringen kann."  
  
Aufmerksam und gespannt sah Harry ihn an.  
  
"Avada Kevadra beruht auf Hass und Böswilligkeit. Wer diesen Fluch ausspricht, will sein Gegenüber aus boshaften Gründen töten. Doch es gibt einen Gegenspieler zu diesem Fluch; Vita defender, er begründet sich auf Liebe. Wenn er ausgesprochen wird, dann handelt man um jemanden zu schützen. Er hat nichts mit Bosheit zu tun, sondern vielmehr mit Selbstlosigkeit oder Opferbereitschaft."  
  
"Hat. hat meine Mutter so einen Fluch benutzt, als sie. als sie versucht hat mich zu beschützen?"  
  
Lupin nickte: " Wir vermuten, dass sie eine abgewandelte Form davon benutzt hat. Der echte Vita defender wäre für Voldemort tödlich gewesen. Aber deine Mutter kann diesen Fluch nicht gekannt haben."  
  
"Warum nicht? Warum haben wir noch nie etwas davon gehört?" Fragte Hermine dazwischen.  
  
"Zum einen ist er nur sehr wenigen bekannt. Man muss schon in die verbotene Abteilung gehen, um darüber in einem Buch lesen zu können. Außerdem ist dieser Fluch sehr schwierig, damit er gelingt, muss sehr viel Magie und vor allem alle Willenskraft, die man besitzt darin stecken. Den meisten Zauberern würde er nicht gelingen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort diesen Fluch beherrschen kann, selbst wenn er ihn kennt. Denn wie gesagt hat er mit Liebe und Hingabe zu tun und zu diesen Gefühlen dürfte er wohl kaum fähig sein. Was aber gegen die Ausführung von Vita defender spricht, ist seine Nebenwirkung."  
  
"Nebenwirkung?" Fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.  
  
Remus Lupins Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ernster: "Wenn man diesen Fluch ausspricht, kann man zwar seinen Gegner töten, doch der, der ihn ausspricht. nun ja, er wird ebenfalls sterben."  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten ihn verdutzt an. Eine seltsame Stille lag im Raum.  
  
"Harry kann doch keinen Fluch anwenden, bei dem er selbst stirbt", rief Hermine jetzt laut und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig schrill.  
  
"Es hat niemand gesagt, dass Harry den Fluch anwenden soll. Ich habe ihm nur alle Möglichkeiten genannt." Antwortete Professor Lupin ruhig. "Wir sollten jetzt alle schlafen gehen."  
  
Sie standen auf und Sirus zischte zu Remus leise hinüber: "Du hättest es ihm nicht sagen sollen."  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm.  
  
"Sag mal Harry, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft über diesen Fluch nach, oder?" Ron blickte seinen Freund von der Seite an.  
  
Hermine zuckte bei seinen Worten heftig zusammen und auch sie sah jetzt Harry an, der sehr nachdenklich wirkte.  
  
"Vergiss ihn gleich wieder!" Dann sah sie in Harrys Augen und merkte, dass er wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdachte.  
  
"Wie Professor Lupin sagte, es ist eine Möglichkeit", antwortete Harry leise.  
  
"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", herrschte Hermine ihn an. "Sirius hatte Recht, Professor Lupin hätte es dir nie sagen sollen." Ihre Wangen waren vor Zorn rot geworden und ihre Augen schimmerten. Abrupt wand sie sich ab und rannte den Gang hinunter.  
  
"Hermine!" Harry wollte ihr schon nacheilen, doch Ron hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Lass sie sich erst wieder beruhigen Harry." Riet er seinem Freund. "Aber Hermine hat Recht, du solltest ihn vergessen."  
  
Harry gab darauf keine Antwort, er wollte sich jetzt nicht auch noch mit Ron streiten. Schweigend liefen sie weiter, als sie am Turm ankamen fragte die fette Dame: "Warum war denn die junge Dame so aufgebracht?"  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an. LACHENDER KÖTER !" Brummte Harry und das Porträt schwang zur Seite, während die Fette Dame erzürnt den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gab Hermine sich sehr wortkarg, Harrys Versuche mit ihr zu sprechen scheiterten kläglich, als die restlichen Gryffindors an den Tisch stürmten.  
  
Erst am Nachmittag, fand Harry Hermine endlich alleine vor. Sie saß in einer einsamen Ecke der Bibliothek und hatte sich in einem dicken Wälzer vergraben. Wortlos setzte Harry sich neben sie. Hermine blickte nicht auf.  
  
"Hermine, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht." Aber Hermine gab immer noch keine Antwort. "Bitte hör mir zu." Harry berührte ihren Arm.  
  
Jetzt endlich sah sie auf und Harry sah, dass sie geweint hatte.  
  
"Hermine ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber sieh mal, ich muss doch alles wissen, was mir vielleicht irgendwie helfen kann. Ich weiß nicht, was noch alles passieren wird und du selbst sagst doch auch immer, dass man soviel wie möglich wissen muss." Fragend sah er ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Ja, aber.. Ich will nur nicht, dass du." Tränen rollten erneut über ihre Wangen.  
  
Mit seiner Hand wischte Harry vorsichtig einer ihrer Tränen fort.  
  
"Ich habe bestimmt nicht vor zu sterben, Hermine. Und ich nehme mir auch nicht vor, genau diesen Fluch zu verwenden. Aber ich muss ihn kennen. Verstehst du das?"  
  
Hermine nickt und wischte sich nun selbst die Tränen fort.  
  
"Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich albern benommen habe. Aber ich liebe dich und habe nur Angst."  
  
"Ich weiß! Ich liebe dich auch Hermine." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie und schließlich umarmten sie sich noch lange. 


	12. Kapitel 12 Die Todesser

*Danke für Eure reviews. Und schon geht es weiter. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. ( *  
  
Kapitel 12 Die Todesser  
  
In den nächsten Tagen fragte Harry Professor Lupin immer wieder über Vita defender aus. Er wollte alles über diesen Fluch wissen. Er achtete jedoch darauf, ihn nur danach zu fragen, wenn er mit ihm alleine war.  
  
Die anderen konnten es einfach nicht verstehen. Nicht einmal Sirius verstand es. Sein Patenonkel war sogar wütend auf Remus, weil er ihm von dem Fluch überhaupt erzählt hatte.  
  
Nur Remus Lupin verstand, was in Harry vorging: "Man sollte alle Möglichkeiten kennen, um eventuell seinen Feind zu besiegen, Harry. Deine Freunde haben nur Angst, dass sie dich verlieren könnten. Sirius sollte es eigentlich besser wissen, aber in deinem Fall ist er halt ein wenig voreingenommen. Du bist sein Patenkind und er will dich schützen."  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich habe ja auch nicht vor, diesen Fluch gezielt einzusetzen. Aber mal ehrlich keiner von uns weiß, was noch geschehen wird. Vielleicht habe ich ihn mal nötig.." Harry blickte mit ernstem Blick zu Remus.  
  
Professor Lupin nickte nachdenklich.  
  
Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Normalerweise fuhren viele Schüler in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause. Doch mehr als sonst entschlossen sich in diesem Jahr dazu in Hogwarts zu bleiben.  
  
Die Todesser sorgten für Unruhe und viele Zauberer und Hexen waren ihnen inzwischen schon zum Opfer gefallen. Einige Eltern hielten es daher für vernünftig, ihre Kinder in Hogwarts zu lassen. Immer noch galt Hogwarts als einer der sichersten Ort, weil Albus Dumbeldore dort war.  
  
So kam es, dass viele Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws in der Schule blieben. Nur die Slytherins ging alle ausnahmslos nach Hause. Beim Weihnachtsessen war der der Tisch der Slytherins leer. Während die anderen Tische mit lachenden und kichernden Schülern belegt waren.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass alle Slytherins heimgefahren sind." Sagte Ron und schaufelte sich gerade noch eine Portion Bratkartoffeln auf den Teller. "Sie brauchen ja keine Angst zu haben, stehen ohne hin alle auf der dunklen Seite."  
  
"Ron", Hermine sah ihn strafend an. "Wir mögen die Slytherins vielleicht nicht, aber du kannst nicht gleich alle verdächtigen."  
  
"Hermine, findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass sie alle weg sind?" Fragte Ron und blickte sie kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
"Naja, schon..aber.."  
  
"Ach kommt Leute, heute ist Weihnachten. Lasst uns von etwas anderem reden." Harry unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden. Er wollte einen Abend lang mal nicht über Voldemort, die Todesser oder die Zukunft nachdenken.  
  
"Du hast recht", Hermine drückte kurz seine Hand. Ein silberner Anhänger schimmerte an ihrem Hals, ein kleines Herz mit einer winzigen Gravur auf der Rückseite. Es war Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen.  
  
Sie vergaßen die Slytherines genossen den Abend in vollen Zügen. Nach dem Nachtisch stand Professor Dumbeldore plötzlich auf: "Hier noch eine kleine Überraschung." Er klatschte in die Hände.  
  
Aufeinmal schwirrten hunderte von winzigen Elfen durch die Halle. Ihre silbernen Flügelchen schimmerten im Licht der Kerzen die auf den zwölf Weihnachtsbäumen plötzlich hell aufleuchteten.  
  
Staunend sahen die Schüler nach oben und aus jeder Ecke war nur noch ein "Ahhh," oder "Ohhh," zu hören.  
  
"Ist das nicht wunderschön", fragte Hermine als sie nach oben blickte.  
  
"Ja", murmelte Harry und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, in diesem Augenblick war es ihm, gleich, ob es die ganze Schule sah.  
  
Die friedliche Stimmung wurde durch einen plötzlichen Knall jäh unterbrochen.  
  
Die kleinen Elfen zogen sich verängstigt in eine Ecke des Raums zurück. Alle waren schlagartig mucksmäuschen Still.  
  
"Was war das?" Piepste Professor Flitwick aufgeregt vom Lehrertisch her.  
  
Professor Snape, Lupin und Sirius waren sogleich von ihren Plätzen aufgesprungen.  
  
"Wir werden nachsehen." Die drei verließen mit eiligen Schritten die große Halle.  
  
Professor Dumbeldore saß ruhig da und wartete. Während die anderen Lehrer sich aufgeregt ansahen.  
  
Ein unterdrücktes Tuscheln ging durch die Runde der Schüler.  
  
Dann wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und Professor Lupin kam mit schnellen Schritten und einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck herein.  
  
"Todesser, Professor. Sie versuchen die Schule anzugreifen." Rief er Dumbeldore entgegen. " Das dunkle Mal leuchtet über dem verbotenen Wald."  
  
Die gesamte Lehrerschaft war von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen.  
  
Manche Schüler fingen zu kreischen an.  
  
"Ruhe!" Professor Dumbeldores Stimme hallte laut und kräftig durch den Raum.  
  
"Die älteren Schüler bleiben hier. Alle anderen bis zur fünften Klasse begeben sich ausnahmslos in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Vertrauensschüler werden sie begleiten und dort für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen. Ich wünsche dass ihr ruhig und geordnet bleibt. Los! Beeilt euch."  
  
Die betroffenen Schüler erhoben sich und eilten zu den Ausgängen.  
  
Hermine war Vertrauensschülerin, sie musste die Gryffindors in den Turm bringen. Mit rasendem Herzen sah sie Harry an. Sie würden sich trennen müssen. Schnell gab ihr Harry einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
  
"Pass auch dich auf, Harry. Bitte!" Flüsterte sie an sein Ohr. "Und du auch Ron." Sie drehte sich zu Ron um. "Bitte seid vorsichtig, ja?"  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns Herm. Uns wird nichts geschehen." Ron versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln in sein Gesicht zur bringen, doch es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.  
  
"Geh schon Hermine." Harry drückte ihre Hand und flüsterte. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich dich auch." Formten Hermines Lippen tonlos. Dann drehte sich sie sich um und eilten zu den Gryffindors, die aufgewühlt auf sie warteten.  
  
"Wir werden uns alle auf bestimmte Posten verteilen," rief der Schulleiter in die Runde. "Kommt alle her, wir teilen die Plätze auf."  
  
Jetzt standen alle rund um den Lehrertisch und folgten mit klopfendem Herzen Dumbeldores Ausführungen zur Verteidigung von Hogwarts. 


	13. Kapitel 13 Angriff

Kapitel 13 Angriff  
  
Hermine führte die aufgeregten Gryffindors durch die große Halle und die Treppen hinauf.  
  
"Kommt schon, Beeilung bitte!" Spornte sie ihre Mitschüler an.  
  
Mit zügigen Schritten hasteten sie die Treppen hinauf.  
  
Barbara Bolter, eine schüchterne kleine Erstklässlerin klammerte sich ängstlich an Hermines Umhang.  
  
"Keine Angst, wir sind gleich oben im Turm", keuchte Hermine während sie den Gang im fünften Stock entlang eilten.  
  
"Hermine, was wird geschehen", fragte Thomas Miller aufgeregt, er war ein mutiger großer Drittklässer, der direkt hinter ihnen lief. "Werden sie es schaffen in Hogwarts einzudringen?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht, Hogwarts ist von so vielen Schutzzaubern umgeben. Habt keine Angst."  
  
Doch in ihre Stimme schwankte Unsicherheit mit. Was würde geschehen, konnten sie Hogwarts wirklich angreifen. Die Angst legte sich wie eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz. Hermine schluckte blickte kurz zu Barbara und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
Dann war wieder ein lauter Knall zu hören und das Schloss erzitterte, wie bei einem Erdbeben. Erschrocken waren die Gyffindors stehen geblieben und Barbara fing an zu weinen.  
  
"Los kommt weiter!" Schrie Hermine und alle setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
Sie bogen um die Ecke, nicht mehr weit, dann würden sie im Turm sein.  
  
"Was ist das?" Schrie plötzlich ein Mädchen weiter hinten. Alle starrten nach vorne, den dunklen Gang entlang. Und tatsächlich da stand jemand.  
  
Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Bleibt stehen", rief sie den anderen zu. Alle stoppten.  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt begann sich auf sie zu, zu bewegen. Sie trug einen dunklen Umhang.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?" Rief Hermine der Gestalt entgegen.  
  
Die Person kam jetzt auf die Höhe einer Fackel und da sah Hermine es. Sie trug eine dunkle Kapuze mit dem Zeichen der..  
  
"Ein Todesser!" Kreischte jemand laut auf.  
  
"Bleiben sie wo sie sind!" Schrie Hermine und richtet ihren Zauberstab auf den Todesser. "Geht zurück los, nehmt den anderen Gang." Rief sie Thomas zu.  
  
Die Gryffindors fackelten nicht lange und rannten den Weg zurück.  
  
"Hermine ich helfe dir." Thomas baute sich neben ihr auf.  
  
"Nein geh! Pass auf die anderen auf. Nimm Barbara mit." Das Mädchen hielt immer noch Hermines Umhang umklammert. "Los, geht!" Kreischte Hermine.  
  
Thomas griff nach Barbaras Hand und riss sie von Hermine los.  
  
Am Ende des Gangs drehte er sich nochmals um und sah, dass der Todesser Hermine näher gekommen war.  
  
"Exp.." Begann Hermine, doch der Todesser war schneller.  
  
"Stupor!" Rief er und Thomas sah, wie Hermine in sich zusammensackte.  
  
Unten hatten sich die Lehrer und die älteren Schüler aufgeteilt, um Hogwarts zu verteidigen.  
  
Harry und Ron standen in der Nähe einiger Fenster in der großen Halle. Ein paar Meter weiter waren Sirius und Remus. Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall hatten das Eingangsportal übernommen. Ein Stück weiter den Gang hinunter waren Professor Sprout und Professor Flitwick. Die restlichen waren noch weiter im Schloss verteilt.  
  
Der Schulleiter befand sich ebenfalls noch in der großen Halle und sprach gerade einen Schutzzauber, der sich um die ganze Schule legte.  
  
Draußen war es plötzlich still geworden. Dort unten auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss standen sie, eine große Menge von Todesser mit dunklen Kapuzen. Sie hatten ihre Flüche immer wieder auf das Schloß gerichtet, doch bislang waren sie einfach an den Mauern abgeprallt.  
  
Jetzt standen sie nur reglos da, so als überlegten sie, was zu tun war.  
  
"Oh man ist das unheimlich", sagte Ron dicht neben Harry.  
  
Harry starrte hinaus. Was wollten sie? Waren sie da, um ihn Harry zu holen?  
  
Das Geräusch von rennenden Füßen auf dem Steinboden, war durch die eingetretene Stille plötzlich laut zu hören.  
  
Thomas Miller kam keuchend in die große Halle gestürmt.  
  
"Professor!" Rief er und eilte auf Dumbeldore zu.  
  
"Thomas warum bist du nicht oben im Turm?" Fragte Dumbeldore und sah den atemlosen, nach luftringenden Jungen besorgt an.  
  
"Wir waren schon im 5. Stock. da stand er auf einmal..." Thomas musste tief Luft holen.  
  
"Wer?" Dumbeldore berührte Thomas Arm.  
  
Harry, Ron, sowie Remus und Sirius waren näher gekommen, um zu hören, was passiert war.  
  
"Ein Todesser.. Urplötzlich war er da." Offensichtlich war Thomas ziemlich durcheinander.  
  
" Wo sind die anderen?" Fragte Dumbeldore.  
  
"Oben im Turm."  
  
Erleichterte blickte der Schulleiter auf.  
  
"Aber Sir,.. Hermine.. Sie..." stammelte der Junge aufgeregt.  
  
"Was ist mit Hermine?" Fragte Harry jetzt dazwischen.  
  
"Sie, sie wollte ihn aufhalten, damit wir wegrennen konnte. Ich. ich wollte ihr helfen, doch. doch sie hat gesagt ich soll auf die anderen aufpassen.." Wieder musste er Luft holen.  
  
Harrys Herz krallte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
"Was weiter?" Er packte Thomas an den Schultern, als wolle er es ungeduldig aus ihm herausschütteln.  
  
Dumbeldore berührte Harrys Arm er sah zu dem Schulleiter auf und ließ Thomas wieder los. Dumbeldore sah, wie Harrys Augen wütende und angstvoll zugleich glitzerten.  
  
"Was ist geschehen Thomas?" Fragte Dumbeldore ruhig und gefasst.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht Sir.. Ich hab nur gesehen, wie sie zusammen gesackt ist. Dann hab ich die anderen in den Turm geschickt und bin gleich hier her gerannt."  
  
"Gut, Thomas. Du bleibst jetzt hier unten. Geh zu den anderen."  
  
Thomas nickte und lief zu einigen Mitschülern auf der anderen Seite des Raums.  
  
"Wir müssen nachsehen", rief Harry und wollte bereits hinauslaufen und auch Ron setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
"Harry warte." Hielt ihn Dumbeldores Stimme zurück. "Wir schicken jemand anderen nach oben.."  
  
"Nein", unterbrach Harry den Schulleiter. "Ich muss nach Hermine sehen!"  
  
In Harry Stimme lag eine solche Entschlossenheit, dass Dumbeldore stutzte. Er sah Harry an und merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
"Nun gut. Aber neben Mr. Weasley werden dich noch Sirius und Remus begleiten." Wies Albus Dumbeldore an.  
  
Harry nickte und lief dann zügig aus der Halle. Wobei die drei anderen Probleme hatten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. 


	14. Kapitel 14 Die Suche beginnt

*hier noch schnell ein weiteres Kapitel. Werde baldmöglichst weiterschreiben, hab jetzt jedoch leider keine Zeit mehr. Danke für alle eure lieben reviews. Danke!!!!*  
  
Kapitel 14 Die Suche beginnt  
  
So schnell wie möglich rannten sie in den 5. Stock hinauf. Am Treppenabsatz hielt Sirius Harry an der Schulter fest.  
  
"Wartet", flüsterte er, zückte seinen Zauberstab und linste vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
  
Der Gang war leer und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier irgendetwas geschehen war.  
  
Sirius ging um die Ecke und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie sahen sich um, konnten jedoch nichts entdecken.  
  
"Ob sich Thomas vielleicht im Stockwerk geirrt hat?" Fragte Ron als sie den Gang entlang liefen. "Er war so durcheinander. Vielleicht war es ja auch der sechste Stock."  
  
Remus war plötzlich vor einer Säule stehen geblieben und bückte sich, um etwas aufzuheben.  
  
"Nein, Ron", sprach er nachdenklich während er sich aufrichtete. "Thomas hat sich nicht im Stockwerk geirrt." Er hielt etwas in den Händen.  
  
"Was hast du da?" Fragte Harry und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
Remus hielte es hoch und Harry schluckte: "Hermines Zauberstab." Flüsterte er.  
  
"Seht nur!" Rief Ron und deutete auf die Wand an der anderen Seite.  
  
Alle drehten sich um und blickten auf die Steinwand.  
  
In großen, roten Buchstaben hatte jemand etwas hingeschrieben:  
  
W e n n d u d e i n e S c h l a m m b l u t F r e u n d i n  
  
w i e d e r s e h e n w i l l s t d a n n k o m m z u r "v e r f l u c h t e n G r u f t" i m V e r b o t e n e n W a l d , P o t t e r !  
  
"Hermine!" Wisperte Harry.  
  
"Wer war das nur?" Fragte Ron entsetzt.  
  
"Wir müssen in den verbotenen Wald", beschloss Harry. "Aber wo ist diese verfluchte Gruft? Ich habe noch nie etwas davon gehört."  
  
"Harry der verboten Wald wird voller Todesser sein", warnte Lupin.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an: "Ich muss trotzdem hin. Wollt ihr mir helfen oder nicht?" Zornig blickte er die drei an. Wie konnten sie nur eine Sekunde daran denken nicht in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen? Er musste nach Hermine suchen.  
  
"Wir sollten Hagrid fragen. Er kennt sich im verbotenen Wald am besten aus." Warf Sirius ein, ohne auf Harrys vorherige Frage einzugehen.  
  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend und es war klar, dass sie ihm helfen würden.  
  
Hermine lag auf einem kalten Steinboden und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Was war geschehen? Ihr Kopf tat ihr weh, sie versuchte klar zu denken. Sie bemerkte, dass jemand in der Nähe war. Schließlich schaffte sie es ihre Augen zu öffnen und erkannte, dass drei Paar Füße um sie herum standen.  
  
"Ok, bringen wir sie jetzt runter." Sagte eine der Gestalten.  
  
Hermine kam die Stimme merkwürdig bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern woher.  
  
Jemand packte sie unsanft an den Armen und zog sie hoch.  
  
"Los jetzt!" rief die bekannte Stimme wieder.  
  
Hermine merkte, dass man sie hinausschleifte. Ihre Füße scharrten über den Steinboden. Sie war immer noch im Schloss, doch jetzt betraten sie das Freie. Sie nahm alle Kraft zusammen und versuchte sich aus dem Griff der zwei anderen freizumachen.  
  
"He zappel doch nicht so rum!" Schimpfte einer.  
  
Und wieder hatte Hermine das Gefühl, auch diese Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben. Doch sie konnte immer noch nicht klar denken.  
  
Noch einmal wand Hermine sich im Griff ihrer Peiniger und schließlich gelang es ihr dem einen gegen das Schienbein zu treten.  
  
"Auuuuu" schrie er und ließ sofort ihren Arm los. Doch der zweite hielt sie immer noch unerbittlich fest.  
  
"Ihr Dummköpfe", der Dritte kam jetzt wieder zurückgelaufen und blieb vor ihr stehen. "Ihr werdet wohl noch mit ihr fertig werden. Und du Granger hör auf damit, sonst wirst du es noch bereuen."  
  
Sie waren stehen geblieben und während der Getretene wieder nach ihrem Arm griff, schob sich eine Wolke am Nachthimmel vorbei und der Mond leuchtete auf sie herab. Im Licht des hellen Mondes schimmerte Hermines silberner Anhänger an ihrem Hals, denn sie von Harry geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
  
Der Todesser griff nach dem Anhänger und riss ihr die Kette vom Hals. Er blickte auf das silberne Herz in seinen Händen hinab.  
  
"In Liebe Harry", las er laut die Inschrift vor. "Meine Güte, hört euch dieses Gesülze an. Mir wird ganz schlecht dabei. " Die anderen beiden fingen zu lachen an. "Der berühmte Harry Potter kann dir jetzt auch nicht helfen, Schlammblut." Achtlos warf er den Anhänger ins Gras und spuckte aus.  
  
Plötzlich wusste Hermine, wer hier vor ihr stand.  
  
"Malfoy du..." Doch diesem Moment hielt er ihren Mund zu.  
  
"Sei lieber ruhig jetzt." Heischte er sie an und einer der beiden anderen, Hermine vermutete dass es Crab und Goyle waren steckten ihr einen Knebel in den Mund, bevor sie sie weiter über den Rasen zogen, hinunter in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. 


	15. Kapitel 15 Hermine

*@Hermione - tut mir leid, dass meine Kapitel so kurz sind. Aber ich denke mir lieber ein kürzeres, als gar keines, oder? Werde versuchen mich zu bessern, auch wenn das heute wieder nicht allzu lang ist (Zeitgründe) Sorry* *Ihr seid alle so lieb mit Euren reviwes. Tausend dank, dass ihr meine Geschichte lest und sie euch gefällt. *knuddel* Hoffe das folgende Kapitel wird euren Erwartungen gerecht*  
  
Kapitel 15 Hermine  
  
Hermine hatte ihre Versuche sich zu befreien zunächst aufgegeben. Crabbe und Goyle hielten sie fest und sie waren ihr an Kraft weit überlegen. Sie konnte nur abwarten, vielleicht würde sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben, um ihren Entführern zu entkommen.  
  
Sie zerrten sie in den dunklen Wald hinein und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie an einem toten Zentauren vorbei kamen. Hatten die Todesser ihn umgebracht? Es herrschte eine seltsame Stille in dem unheimlichen Wald. Hermine fragte sich, ob die Todesser alle Wesen umbrachten, die ihnen hier über den Weg liefen.  
  
In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Warum war sie hier? Was wollten Malfoy und die anderen von ihr? Hermine kam es vor, als wären sie eine Ewigkeit gelaufen, schließlich stoppten sie und ein weiterer Todesser trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume.  
  
Er trug keine Kapuze und im fahlen Mondlicht sah Hermine seine blonden Haare und sein bleiches Gesicht, es war Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Gute Arbeit", schnarrte er und kam auf die Gruppe zu gelaufen.  
  
"Es war ganz einfach, Vater." Antwortete Draco ihm.  
  
"Ihr könnt sie jetzt mir übergeben, ich werde sie hinunter bringen." Mr. Malfoy griff nach Hermines Arm und Crabbe und Goyle ließen sie los.  
  
"Ich würde sie gerne selber runter bringen", antwortete Draco mit enttäuschter Stimme. "Nein! Er will jetzt nicht gestört werden. Ich habe den Auftrag bekommen sie hinunter zu bringen. Geht jetzt!" Der Klang seiner Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
  
Murrend wand Draco sich ab und lief den Weg zurück, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
Nun hielt Lucius Malfoy Hermines Arm umklammert und zerrte sie weiter. Der Weg führte jetzt ein Stück abwärts und plötzlich konnte Hermine eine Art Eingang entdecken. Es war ein großes steinernes Portal, das in den Hügel, der vor ihnen lag eingebettet war.  
  
Vor dem Eingang blieb Mr. Malfoy stehen und nahm Hermine den Knebel ab.  
  
"Wo bringen sie mich hin?" Fragte Hermine sofort und versuchte wieder sich loszureißen.  
  
"Das wirst du schon sehen! Und jetzt schweig, bevor ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte." Herrschte er sie an und seine Augen funkelten boshaft.  
  
Im inneren hingen Fackeln an den Wänden, es war eine Art Tunnel, der steil nach unten abfiel. Im flackernden Licht entdeckte Hermine überall seltsame Symbole an den Wänden, eine Schlange, ein Totenkopf und düstere Gestalten mit Kapuzen über den Köpfen.  
  
Wo war sie nur? Es musste eine Art Gruft sein. Es roch modrig und hier und da tropfte Wasser an den Wänden her runter. Immer weiter ging es hinunter. Dann gingen sie durch eine Tür und fanden sich in einem großen, nahezu leeren Raum wieder.  
  
"Bleib stehen!" Zischte Mr. Malfoy und ließ ihren Arm los. "Sie ist hier Meister, wie ihr befohlen habt." Sagte er dann laut und deutlich.  
  
Hermine sah sich nervös im Raum um, niemand war hier.  
  
Doch dann bemerkte sie die Bewegung eines Schattens in einer Ecke und langsam trat eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Auch sie trug eine Kapuze, welche tief ins Gesicht gezogen war. Dennoch konnte man ein paar funkelnde gelbe Augen erkennen. Hermines Herz fing zu rasen an und ein Anflug von Panik schien sie zu überkommen.  
  
`Nur keine Panik!` versuchte sie sich selbst in Gedanken zu beruhigen.  
  
"Gute Arbeit Lucius!" Zischte die Gestalt mit einer so grausigen Stimme, dass Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam. Dies war also Voldemort, der gefürchtetste Zauberer der Welt.  
  
Lucius Malfoy verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
"Was wollt ihr von mir?" Entfuhr es Hermine plötzlich. Sie wusste, dass Angst in ihrer Stimme mitklang.  
  
Mr. Malfoy holte bereits aus, um Hermine für ihre bodenlose Frechheit zu schlagen. Doch Voldemort gebot ihm Einhalt. Er kam noch näher auf sie zu und die gelben Augen schienen aufzulodern.  
  
"Nichts du dummes Mädchen! Es gibt überhaupt nichts, war ich von dir wollen könnte. Du bist nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier. Du bist der Köder", seine Stimme zischte noch mehr, als zuvor.  
  
Eine böse Vorahnung breitete sich in Hermines Herz aus.  
  
"Wie fängt man am besten einen Fisch? Man nimmt einen zappelnden Wurm und hängt ihn an den Hacken. Du bist dieser zappelnde Wurm Schlammblut. Durch dich werde ich es schaffen, dass Potter zu mir kommt, damit ich mein Werk, das ich vor 17 Jahren begonnen habe endlich beenden kann. Dann werde ich den berühmten Harry Potter endgültig besiegen!"  
  
Panik überkam Hermine, sie war also nur die Falle. Die Falle für Harry! Nein, dass durfte nicht geschehen.  
  
"Nein!" Rief sie laut. "Er wird nicht hier herkommen."  
  
Voldemort fing plötzlich laut zu lachen an. Es war ein fürchterliches, grausiges, heiseres Lachen. Dann beugte er sich vor und die gelben Augen waren Hermines Gesicht schrecklich nah. Sie konnte seinen stinkenden Atem riechen.  
  
"Doch er wird kommen", fauchte er ihr entgegen. "Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich." Er richtete sich wieder auf und Hermine war froh, dass sie nicht mehr in diese grässlichen Augen sehen musste. "Und jetzt", fuhr er fort "werde ich dir eine kleine Kostprobe geben, was passiert, wenn man mir Widerspruch entgegenbringt. Crucio!" Schrie er.  
  
Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr Hermines Körper. Es war als finge ihr Blut Feuer, als würde ihre Haut von tausenden Messern durchstochen. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wenn er gleich explodieren würde, in ihrem Inneren wimmerte eine Stimme: `Aufhören, bitte, bitte aufhören.` Doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen, sie verlor den Halt und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz über sie gekommen war, so plötzlich hörte er wieder auf.  
  
"Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack", hörte sie Voldemorts Stimme über sich. "Lass sie liegen, sie kann ohnehin nicht entkommen." Dann hörte sie, wie sich Voldemort und Malfoy entfernten.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie auf dem Boden lag. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Immer noch tat ihr alles weh, nur dass der Schmerz jetzt nicht so stechend war wie gerade eben. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst davor diesen Schmerz noch einmal erleben zu müssen.  
  
Lautlos liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. "Bitte Harry komm nicht hier her", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, bevor ihre Worte in Schluchzen übergingen. 


	16. Kapitel 16 Wo ist sie?

Kapitel 16 Wo ist sie?  
  
Im Schloss war es auf einmal ruhig geworden. Ganz plötzlich hatten die Todesser sich zurückgezogen. Weiter unten am See stand noch eine Gruppe von Ihnen, doch sie griffen Hogwarts nicht mehr an. War das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius und Remus waren in der Zwischenzeit nach unten in die große Halle geeilt, um nach Hagrid zu suchen.  
  
Remus Lupin hatte Professor Dumbeldore über die Situation informiert. Während Harry bereits Hagrid nach der verfluchten Gruft ausfragte.  
  
"Hagrid wo ist die `verfluchte Gruft` im verbotenen Wald?" Fragte Harry ihn ungeduldig.  
  
"Warum willst du das wissen?" Hagrid sah verwundert auf Harry herab.  
  
"Es ist wichtig!"  
  
"Hagrid kann euch hinführen!" Dumbeldore stand plötzlich neben Harry und Ron, und sah sie ernst über seine Brille hinweg an. "Aber wir wissen nicht was im Wald los ist. Die Todesser haben sich ganz plötzlich zurückgezogen. Sie sind jetzt unten am See."  
  
"Wie konnte überhaupt ein Todesser in das Schloss hereinkommen?" Fragte Ron.  
  
"Ich denke, dass es unser vermuteter Spion war. Es muss jemand aus Hogwarts sein. Die Entführung von Hermine kann nur eine Falle sein, dass ist dir hoffentlich klar Harry." Gab Dumbeldore zu bedenken.  
  
"Ich weiß!" Antwortete Harry. "Wo und was ist, diese verfluchte Gruft?" Ungeduldig stand Harry da und starrte sie alle an. Er wollte endlich nach Hermine suchen.  
  
"In der verfluchten Gruft wurde vor vielen hundert Jahren ein Zauberer beigesetzt, der sich der dunkeln Seite der Magie zugewandt hatte." Begann Dumeldore zu erklären. " Man sagt es sei ein Ort des Bösen, den seine Seele sei verflucht gewesen. Der Legende nach soll jeder der es wagt die Gruft zu betreten ebenfalls verflucht werden." "Kannst du uns den Weg zeigen, Hagrid?" Sirius blickte zu dem Riesen auf.  
  
Hagrid nickte und nach einem kurzen Blick auf Dumbeldore deutete er ihnen an, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Seid bitte vorsichtig", rief Dumbeldore ihnen nach.  
  
Im Schatten der Gewächshäuser machte die Gruppe sich auf zum verbotenen Wald. Sirius und Remus drehten sich immer wieder um, um nach irgendwelchen Todessern Ausschau zu halten, doch nichts passiert.  
  
Der verbotene Wald war so dunkel und düster wie immer. Nur dass heute eine seltsame Stille über ihm lag.  
  
Harry lief gleich hinter Hagrid, der zwar nicht schnell lief, doch wegen seiner großen Schritte, mussten die anderen ihm im Laufschritt laufen. Plötzlich blieb Hagrid wie angewurzelt stehen und Harry prallte gegen sein Bein.  
  
"Was ist los?" Harry rückte seine Brille wieder zurrecht und lief um Hagrid herum, der vor sich hin starrt.  
  
Vor ihnen auf dem Weg lag ein toter Zentaure.  
  
"Firenze", murmelte Hagrid und riesige Tränen kullerten an seinen Wangen her runter.  
  
Ergriffen starrte Harry auf den toten Zentauren. Damals in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte Firenze ihm das Leben gerettet und nun war er tot.  
  
"Hagrid", Ron berührte den Arm des Riesen. "Wir müssen weiter."  
  
Hagrid nickte: "Elende Todesser", brummte er, bevor er nach einem letzten Blick auf den toten Zentauren weiterlief.  
  
Auf ihrem weiteren Weg sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. Jeder von ihnen hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, falls ein Angreifer auftauchen sollte. Doch nichts geschah.  
  
Schließlich erreichten sie ein großes steinernes Portal. In einigen Metern Abstand davon gingen sie in Deckung.  
  
"Das ist die verfluchte Gruft", grunzte Hagrid so leise wie möglich.  
  
"Ok, ich gehe als erster rein", flüsterte Harry den anderen zu.  
  
"Nein", raunzte sein Patenonkel ihn an. "Ich werde zu erst gehen."  
  
"Ich gehe, Sirius", konterte Harry entschlossen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich noch weiter gestritten, doch in diesem Moment tauchten unter einer Baumgruppe eine handvoll Todesser aus dem Schatten.  
  
"Dort!" Schrie Ron und schon erhoben die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
Sie mussten alle ein Stück rückwärts in noch mehr Deckung gehen und standen dabei plötzlich ganz vor dem Portal. Bis jetzt war es ihnen erfolgreich gelungen, die Flüche der Todesser abzuwehren.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass das Portal offen war.  
  
Noch einmal blickte er zu seinen Freunden, die sich gegen die Todesser wehrten.  
  
"Ich geh rein", murmelte er Ron zu der neben im stand.  
  
"Harry warte!"  
  
Doch schon war Harry durch das Portal geschritten. In diesem Moment verschwanden die Todesser urplötzlich, dann hörten sie ein lautes Geräusch, wie wenn etwas Schweres heruntergefallen wäre, hinter sich.  
  
Rasch drehten sie sich um und entdeckten, dass das Portal nun von einem riesigen Fallgitter verschlossen war und Harry stand auf der anderen Seite.  
  
"Harry!" Rief Sirius und eilte an das Gitter.  
  
"Alohomora", rief Remus doch nichts geschah. Prüfend blickte Remus an dem Gitter entlang. "Ich weiß nicht, wie wir hier reinkommen sollen."  
  
"Ich soll wohl alleine kommen", sagte Harry und blickte sie durch die Gitterstäbe an.  
  
"Wir werden einen Weg finden, um rein zu kommen. Leider stehen, die Gitter zu eng, ich komme selbst als Hund nicht hindurch", Sirius begann fieberhaft über ihre Möglichkeiten nachzudenken.  
  
"Das dauert alles zu lange, Sirius", holte Harry ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Ich suche jetzt nach Hermine."  
  
"Wir versuchen solange eine Lösung zu finden", nickte Lupin.  
  
"Harry, pass bitte auf."  
  
Harry nickte seinem Paten nochmals zu und lief dann in die dunkle Gruft hinab. 


	17. Kapitel 17 Voldemort

Erst mal noch danke für Eure letzten reviews. Ihr seid alle so toooollll. Es macht irre Spaß für euch zu schreiben. *g* Ich bin jetzt schon unheimlich gespannt wie ihr auf dieses Kapitel reagieren werdet. Aber keine Sorge es ist noch nicht das Ende.  
  
Kapitel 17 Voldemort  
  
Vorsichtig schlich Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab den finsteren Gang entlang. Was würde ihn erwarten? Wo mochte Hermine sein.  
  
Er stieg eine Treppe hinunter und wäre beinah ausgerutscht, denn der Boden war glitschig, die Steine mit Moos bewachsen.  
  
"Pass doch auf!" Schmipfte er in Gedanken mit sich selbst und rappelte sich wieder hoch.  
  
Einige Meter vor sich sah er eine Tür, langsam trat er ein.  
  
Er befand sich in einer großen Halle, die fast ganz leer war. Doch dort auf dem Boden, mitten im Raum lag Hermine.  
  
"Hermine!" Harry vergaß kurz all seine Vorsicht und eilte zu ihr.  
  
Reglos lag sie da und Harrys Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
  
"Hermine", flüsterte er und drehte sie um, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Was hatten sie mit ihr getan?  
  
Nochmals flüsterte er ihren Namen: "Hermine! Bitte wach auf!"  
  
Ihre Augenlider flattern zaghaft und unter größter Anstrengung öffnete sie die Augen.  
  
"Harry", ihre Stimme war sehr leise und Harry beugte sich vor um sie besser zu hören.  
  
"Hab keine Angst, ich hol dich hier raus!"  
  
"Du.. Darfst nicht hier sein...eine Falle..." stammelte sie leise.  
  
Harry machte Anstalten sie hochzuheben.  
  
Aus einer Ecke des Raums drang plötzlich ein heiseres Lachen. Als Harry dieses Lachen hörte, wusste er, wer hier war. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Gestalt in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt aus dem Schatten treten. Gelbe Augen funkelten unter der Kapuze hervor.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
"Ja, höchst persönlich", zischte Voldemort. "Es freut mich, dass du endlich zu mir gekommen bist Potter. Ich wusste dass mein Köder dich hier herlocken würde. Sieh dir nur deine arme Freundin an. Sie wird gestraft, dafür, dass sie dich liebt. Ansonsten wäre sie nie hierher gekommen." Er lachte wieder. "Sieh nur," Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Hermine und rief: "Crucio!"  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie krümmte sich auf dem Boden und biss so fest die Lippen zusammen, dass sie anfingen zu bluten.  
  
"Hermine!!" Harry sah mit Entsetzen, wie sie sich unter Schmerzen wand. "Hör auf damit! Expelliarmus!" Rief Harry und ein Funken stob aus seinem Zauberstab. Doch anstatt Voldemort zu entwaffnen, prallte der Zauberspruch kurz vor ihm einfach ab, so als sei er gegen eine Wand gestoßen.  
  
"Stupor!" Erneut richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort. Doch wieder geschah nichts.  
  
Voldemort lacht laut und heißer auf: "Du siehst Potter du kannst mir nichts anhaben." Er unterbrach den Fluch.  
  
Harry sah besorgt auf Hermine, die inzwischen wieder ruhig da lag.  
  
"Alle Zaubersprüche und Flüche, die du kennst, werden einfach abprallen. Ich habe es geschafft, eine Art Schutzschild um mich zu legen. Es gibt keinen Zauber, den du kennst, der ihn durchdringen könnte. Endlich habe ich dich so weit Potter. Heute werde ich mein Werk endlich vollenden und dich vernichten."  
  
Die Gedanken rasten in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch Harrys Kopf, was konnte er tun.  
  
"Doch vorher, darfst du noch zusehen, wie deine kleine Freundin stirbt, bevor du ihr folgen wirst." Wieder erklang Voldemorts schauriges Lachen.  
  
Nochmals richtete er den Zauberstab auf Hermine: "Avada..."  
  
"Vita defender!" Harry war schneller gewesen. Ohne zu zögern hatte er den Fluch entschlossen auf Voldemort gerichtet.  
  
"Harry nein.." Stöhnte Hermine leise.  
  
Doch schon drang ein blauer Lichtstrahl aus Harrys Zauberstab, er durchbrach Voldemorts Schutzschild wie Butter und traf den dunklen Lord mitten auf der Brust.  
  
Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er Harrys Worte hörte.  
  
"Neeeeiiiiinnnnnn!" Schrie er, als er an der Brust getroffen wurde. "Neeeiiinnn!!!" Dann ging seine Stimme in ein lautes undeutliches Schreien über.  
  
Unerbittlich strömte der blaue Lichtstrahl aus Harrys Zauberstab und gegen Voldemort. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt den Zauberstab inzwischen mit beiden Händen fest, die Energie die er verbreitete war so stark, dass er den Stab nicht mehr mit einer Hand halten konnte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten, gab es einen lauten Knall, wie bei einer Explosion, Voldemorts Körper wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb bewegungslos liegen.  
  
Der blaue Lichtstrahl war jäh unterbrochen. Harry stand da und rührte sich nicht. Für einen Moment hatte Hermine die Hoffnung, dass nichts mehr sonst passieren würde. Doch dann kam der blaue Lichtstrahl plötzlich aus der Richtung Voldemorts zurück, wie eine Druckwelle. Er traf Harry so heftig an der Brust, dass sein Körper in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Er flog einige Meter durch den Raum und knallte dann gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, langsam glitt er an der Wand her runter und schlug dumpf auf dem harten Steinboden auf.  
  
"Harry!!!" Schrie Hermine und versuchte sich aufzurappeln.  
  
Keuchend vor Anstrengung schaffte sie es schließlich, auf allen Vieren zu ihm zu kriechen. Harry bewegte sich nicht. Sie erreichte ihn und berührte seine Hand, die gerade noch den Zauberstab gehalten hatte. Sie war eiskalt!  
  
"Harry, nein, bitte nicht", schluchzte Hermine und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sie berührte seine Wangen und auch sie, waren kalt.  
  
"Tu mir das nicht an, Harry. Bitte lass mich nicht alleine. Neeeiiinnnn!" Schrie sie lauf und ihre Stimme ging unter den Schluchzern verloren. 


	18. Kapitel 18 Leben?

Kapitel 18 Leben ?  
  
Mit einem lauten Rums flog die Tür auf und wurde dabei aus ihren Angeln gehoben.  
  
Hermine, die sich weinend über Harrys Körper gebeugt hatte, hob überrascht den Kopf. Dort in der Tür stand Hagrid und hinter seinem Rücken traten jetzt Sirius, Ron und Remus hervor.  
  
Als sie die schluchzende Hermine und Harrys Körper sahen, blieben sie für eine Sekunde wie angewurzelt stehen. Sirius löste sich als erster aus seiner Erstarrung und rannte zu Harry.  
  
"Nein, das kann nicht sein", rief er und berührte ihn.  
  
Ron schluckte heftig, ein schwerer Stein schien plötzlich in seinem Magen zu liegen.  
  
Remus blickte sich suchend im Raum um, dann lief er auf den zweiten Körper zu, der ebenfalls leblos am anderen Ende des Saals lag.  
  
"Harry!" Schluchzte Hagrid und dicke Tränen kullerten an seinem Bart herunter.  
  
Ron berührte Hermines Schulter, doch sie schluchzte einfach nur weiter, als wenn niemand sonst da wäre.  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore!" sagte Hagrid plötzlich und alle entdeckten den Schulleiter an der Tür, neben ihm Professor McGonagall. Die Hauslehrerin von Gyffindor schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund, als sie die Szene erblickte. Dumbeldore jedoch schritt ruhig in den Raum und man hätte nicht sagen können, was er in diesem Moment dachte.  
  
Remus kam inzwischen wieder zu ihnen herübergelaufen. "Voldemort ist tot!" erklärte er.  
  
"Harry aber auch", schluchzte Hagrid und schnäuzte seine Nase geräuschvoll in einem Taschentuch, so groß wie ein Bettlaken.  
  
Dumbeldore nickte Remus nur kurz zu, sagte aber kein Wort. Er lief zu Harry hinüber. Er berührte kurz Hermines Schulter und sie blickte mit rotgeweintem, tränennassem Gesicht zu ihm auf, bevor sie ein Stück zur Seite rückte, um den Schulleiter zu Harry zu lassen.  
  
Dumbeldore sah in Harrys lebloses Gesicht.  
  
"Guter Junge", murmelte er so leise, dass es die anderen nicht hörten, dabei strich er ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. Plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und schien nachzudenken.  
  
Seine andere Hand berührte Harrys Handgelenk. "Kann es sein?" murmelte er jetzt etwas lauter.  
  
"Was Albus?" Fragte McGonagall.  
  
Der Schulleiter antwortete nicht, sondern dachte weiter angestrengt nach, es war als ob er lauschen würde.  
  
Dann sah er in die Runde der trauernden Gesichter.  
  
"Beruhigt euch alle, Harry ist nicht tot. Zumindest noch nicht ganz. Wir haben noch eine Chance."  
  
Erstaunt starrten sie ihn an.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn ins Schloss bringen. Hagrid."  
  
Dumbeldore brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen. Hagrid beugte sich bereits hinunter und hob Harrys Körper hoch, um ihn zurück zum Schloss zu tragen.  
  
Es war eine schwermütige Prozession, die sich auf den Rückweg hinauf zum Schloss machte.  
  
Hagrid der Harry trug lief mit Dumbeldore vor raus und die anderen folgten ihnen. Sirius und Ron stützten Hermine, die sich manchmal kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Dabei sahen sie immer wieder Harrys Arm, der bewegungslos auf einer Seite von Hagrid herunterbaumelte.  
  
"Komm Hermine, es gibt noch eine Chance", sagte Ron und drückte tröstend ihren Arm.  
  
Hermine gab keine Antwort und nickte nur zaghaft. Professor McGonagall trug Harrys Zauberstab und seine zerbrochene Brille. Remus Lupin hatte die verfluchte Gruft noch kurz mit einem Zauberspruch versiegelt, bevor er ihnen hinterher eilte.  
  
"Wo sind all die Todesser?" Fragte er Minerva, als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren.  
  
"Ganz plötzlich verschwunden. Ich glaube nachdem Voldemort gestorben war haben sie versucht schnellst möglich zu fliehen. Ein paar konnten wir allerdings dingfest machen und die anderen werden wir auch noch kriegen. Sie sollen nicht ungestraft davon kommen, nach allem was Harry getan hat.." Sagte sie mit wütender Stimme.  
  
Remus sah sie überrascht an, noch nie hatte er McGonagall wütend erlebt. Zwar konnte sie sehr streng sein, doch Wut hatte nie aus ihrer Stimme geklungen.  
  
Oben im Schloss liefen sie direkte in den Krankenflügel.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?" Fragte Madam Pomfrey aufgeregt, die ihnen mit wehender Schürze entgegen kam.  
  
"Poppy wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns", sagte Dumbeldore.  
  
Madam Pomfrey zeigte Hagrid auf welches Bett er Harry legen sollte. Sofort wirbelte sie um ihn herum. Sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk, um seinen Puls zu fühlen, dabei zog sie ihre Stirn kraus.  
  
Die umstehenden sahen sie gespannt an.  
  
"Nun was sagst du Poppy?" Fragte Minerva ungeduldig.  
  
"Mhmmm, ja er ist noch am Leben, allerdings ist sein Puls sehr schwach. Er ist in einer Art Koma. Was für ein Fluch war das?" Sie blickte fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Vita defender", krächzte Hermine mit gebrochener Stimme.  
  
"Vita defender?!" Madam Pomfreys Mund klappte auf. "Und er lebt überhaupt noch? Wie kann das sein?"  
  
"Ich habe da so eine Vermutung, aber ich weiß es nicht genau." Antwortete Dumbeldore.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss mich jetzt um ihn kümmern. Alle die nicht gebraucht werden sollen jetzt den Raum verlassen", ordnete sie streng an.  
  
Hagrid und Remus wandten sich zum gehen um. Hermine blieb wie angewurztel stehen.  
  
"Hermine komm", sagte Ron.  
  
Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ich bleibe bei Harry."  
  
"Du kannst nichts tun. Du stehst nur im Weg." Ermahnte Ron sie.  
  
"Nein ich bleibe hier!" Kreischte sie jetzt lauter und entzog Ron ihren Arm.  
  
"Miss Granger kann hier bleiben", Dumbeldore blickte sie über seine Brille hinweg an. "Ich glaube es ist wichtig."  
  
Während Ron und Sirius hinausgingen. Stellte Hermine sich an das Bett und griff nach Harrys Hand.  
  
Madam Pomfrey wirbelte unablässig um Harry herum. Sie flösste ihm eine Flüssigkeit ein, fühlte seinen Puls, legte ihm Tücher auf die Stirn und murmelte ständig vor sich hin. Dumbeldore waren ebenfalls die ganze Zeit anwesend und sprach immer wieder mit Madam Pomfrey über die Behandlung.  
  
Hermine nahm von alle dem nicht sehr viel wahr. Sie stand einfach nur da, hielt Harrys Hand und sprach immer wieder leise zu ihm.  
  
Schließlich war Madam Pomfrey fertig und verließ für eine Weile das Zimmer.  
  
"Was genau ist in der Gruft geschehen?" Unterbrach Dumbeldore plötzlich die Stille.  
  
Hermine hob überrascht den Kopf, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er noch da war.  
  
Sie erzählte ihm was vorgefallen war. "Voldemort wollte mich töten und da hat Harry.." Ihre Stimme stockte, als wieder Tränen in ihre Augen traten. "Ich wollte nicht, dass er es tut. Ich wäre lieber gestorben, als dass er..." Sie konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen.  
  
"Ist schon gut Hermine." Tröstend berührte er ihre Schulter. "Harry muss dich sehr lieben, denn sonst hätte der Fluch nicht geklappt. Es bestätigt auch meine Vermutung, warum Harry noch lebt."  
  
Fragend sah Hermine ihn an.  
  
"Wenn die Liebe, die man für die Person empfindet, die man schützen will, stark genug ist, dann scheint es die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Fluch zu überleben. Auch dass du bereits gewesen wärst ebenfalls für Harry zu sterben, mag ein Grund sein." Dumbeldore war ganz in seine Überlegungen versunken.  
  
"Wie schaffen wir es, dass er wieder aufwacht?"  
  
"Ich denke Harry muss vor allem selbst ins Leben zurückkehren wollen und du bist da wohl die größte Hilfe. Er muss spüren, dass du da bist, Hermine. Deine Liebe kann ihn wieder zu uns bringen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Krankensaal.  
  
Hermine starrte auf Harrys geschlossene Augen.  
  
"Bitte Harry. Bitte komm zu mir zurück. Ich brauche dich! Ich brauche dich, um weiterleben zu können." Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wangen und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
  
Durch die ganzen Ereignisse war Hermine erschöpft, doch sie wollte bei Harry bleiben, sie würde ihn nicht verlassen. Sie beschloss sich neben ihn zu legen und legte den Arm um seine Brust. Erschöpft schlief sie bald darauf ein.  
  
Hinter Harrys Augenlidern begann es zu flattern. Er war müde und wollte nur schlafen. Ruhe nichts mehr sonst. Doch irgendetwas schien an ihm zu zerren.  
  
"Du kannst dich jetzt noch nicht ausruhen.. Steh auf. Komm zurück..du wirst gebraucht.. Hermine braucht dich.. Sie liebt dich..." Rief ihm eine Stimme in seinem inneren die ganze Zeit zu. War das die Stimme seiner Mutter?  
  
Es kostete ihn ungemeine Anstrengung die Stimme nicht einfach zu ignorieren, sondern ihr Worte zu verstehen.  
  
"Hermine... Hermine... Sie liebt dich..." hallte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und plötzlich verließ ihn diese furchtbare Müdigkeit und er fing an sich nach Hermine zu sehnen. wollte sie bei sich haben, er wollte ihre Stimme hören, er wollte sie umarmen.. Er liebte sie so sehr.  
  
Dann schlug er die Augen auf, alles war irgendwie verschwommen. Wo war er? Was war geschehen? Er spürte etwas Warmes neben sich und versuchte den Kopf zu drehen. Er entdeckte braunes, welliges Haar und ihm dämmerte langsam, dass es Hermine war, die sich an ihn kuschelte. War er im Himmel?  
  
"Nein", rief seine innere Stimme abermals. "Du bist am Leben Harry."  
  
Mühsam hob er seine linke Hand hoch und strich über das kastanienbraune Haar. Es fühlte sich warm und geschmeidig an. Hermine regte sich und hob den Kopf. Sie sah direkt in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen.  
  
"Harry", rief sie heiser und sie wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. "Harry du bist wach."  
  
"Hermine. du bist bei mir." Seine Stimme klang noch recht seltsam.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich bei dir. Oh Harry du lebst, du bist aufgewacht." Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und küsste ihn stürmisch. Ihre warmen Tränen tropften auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Harry lächelte sie an: "Alles wird gut Hermine." Flüsterte er und Hermine drückte sich schluchzend an seine Brust.  
  
*Im Moment bin ich mir ein bisschen unschlüssig, ob ich die Geschichte hier einfach enden lassen soll. Ich meine es wäre ein guter Abschluss. Was denkt ihr? Sagt mir doch bitte Eure Meinung.*  
  
*Ganz herzlich möchte ich übrigens allen danken, die so treu meine Geschichte gelesen haben und immer wieder fleißig reviewt haben. Immerhin war es meine erste HP-FF und ich bin über eure Kommentare sehr erfreut. Bislang dachte ich nicht, dass ich eine lesenwerte HP-FF zustande bringen könnte. Also vielen dank: Matjes, Angel-liam, Hermione, 1234567890, Woodgirl, Hermine84, Thorin Eichenschild, cho Chang, Choga, Jenny, Jana, Rovena, Alea (ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen). Danke! *knuddel* 


	19. Kapitel 19 Epilog

Epilog  
  
Ein paar Monate später..  
  
Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt und alle waren in Festtagsstimmung, denn es gab dieses Jahr viel zu feiern. Endlich waren die Prüfungen abgeschlossen und die Sommerferien standen vor der Tür. Einige Schüler würden jedoch im September nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, denn sie hatten jetzt ihren Abschluß in der Tasche. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen der Zukunft mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge entgegen. Vieles hatte sich geändert und vieles würde sich noch ändern. Ihre abenteuerliche Schulzeit war zu End und sie würden neue Prüfungen bestehen müssen. Nie wieder würde Harry im Ligusterweg leben müssen, denn er konnte jetzt zu Sirius ziehen. Voldemort war endgültig besiegt und jetzt galt es nur noch all seine Verbündeten aufzuspüren und sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zu zuführen. Harrys Blick glitt zum dem Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Viele Schüler fehlten dort bereits, denn viele Familien die mit Voldemort in Verbindung gestanden hatten, versuchten dem Zaubereiministerium und damit Askaban zu entkommen. Die Malfoys waren bereits einen Tag später verschwunden gewesen. Crabb und Goyle hatte man jedoch gefasst. Harrys größter Wunsch war es Malfoy zu erwischen, denn Draco war es gewesen, der Hermine entführt hatte. Durch die eingetretenen Umstände, hatten Harry und Ron beschlossen Auroren zu werden. Sie wollten alle Todesser erwischen. Hermine neben ihm, griff unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Harry sah sie an und lächelte, Hermine war ein weiterer Punkt in seine Zukunftsplanung. Er wusste, wenn er mit seiner Ausbildung zum Auror fertig war, würde er sie um ihre Hand bitten. Ja, er würde Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin und die Liebe seines Lebens, heiraten; sobald sie beide auf festen Füßen standen. Hermine würde im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten, man hatte sie dort noch keiner endgültigen Abteilung zugeteilt, denn Hermine hatte so viele Talente, daß das Ministerium sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, wohin sie am besten sollte. Hermine hatte dem Vorschlag, zunächst alle Abteilungen zu durchlaufen, zugestimmt. Harry sah ihr immer noch liebevoll in die Augen und küsste sie dann spontan. "He ihr Turteltauben. Könnt ihr mal wieder aufhören? Professor Dumbeldore möchte etwas sagen." Zischte Ron plötzlich leise herüber. Erschrocken drehten Harry und Hermine sich um, erst jetzt merkten sie, wie still es in der Halle geworden war und dass alle sie ansahen. Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Professor Dumbeldore räusperte sich: "Nun, da ich endlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller habe. Auch wenn es offensichtlich schwer gefallen ist", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Harry und Hermine hinzu. Hermines Wangen wurden nun dunkelrot und einige Schüler kicherten leise. "Meine herzlichen Glückwünsche an alle 7.Klässler. Ihr habt alle bestanden! Natürlich werden wir euch im nächsten Schuljahr vermissen. Doch neue Aufgaben warten auf euch. Also ein hoch auf alle neuen Hexen und Zauberer, auf eure Zukunft." Dumbeldore erhob sein Glass und alle im Saal taten es ihm nach. "Und jetzt lasst uns feiern." Er klatschte in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich mit den köstlichsten Speisen.  
  
Ende  
  
~ Letztendlich habe ich mich nun doch noch für einen kurzen Epilog entschieden. Ich hoffe er gefällt Euch. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch meine nächste Geschichte wieder lesen würdet. Im Moment habe ich ein paar Ideen im Kopf und muss mir nur noch überlegen, welche ich verwirkliche. Würde Euch vielleicht eine Fortsetzung zu dieser hier interessieren. Wie Harry und Ron Auroren werden und sich auf die Suche nach Malfoy & Co. machen z.B.? Danke nochmals für alle euren lieben Kommentare! *strahl* 


End file.
